YAMI YUGI WENT MAD! & SO DID THE OTHERS!
by Ereina-chan
Summary: Yami went insane 'bout time and takes over Yugi! Then, it’s randomness, randomness, RANDOMNESS! Even if you've never heard of Yugioh which isn't likely you can STILL enjoy this story for it's psychorelated fun. Who knows? ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! Last Chapter
1. The Insane Begining

Yami Yugi is a psycho, Mai & Tea are in love, Joey goes to the Hospital for no reason...(the authoress had a blank-out and I forget Y I did that...) And a guest appearance by Hotaru & other anime people!!Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. I don't own anything 'cept 4 the CPOSWBC, my mind (hopefully), and my physical possessions. So, anyway... Summary: This was inspired by the dreaded Pojo Total Unofficial Yu-Gi-Oh, a curse on the retarded Bill Gill. So blame them. What would happen if the rumors Pojo started were true? What if Yami Yugi was terribly out of control? HEH-HEH-HEH!!!!! I'd like that...  
  
(Our story begins in a restaurant where Joey, Tristen, Téa (burn + die, Téa), and Yugi were having an afternoon snack after school after their after school activities. After, after.)  
  
Téa: Wow, Yugi! You got 100 on that quiz AGAIN?! You're soooooo smart!! //I wish I could be that smart...// *o*  
  
Joey: Yeah! And guess what I got on MY quiz!  
  
Tristen: -_-' oh no.  
  
Joey: I got a 79!!! I'm so happy! I wanna tell Serenity!!  
  
Tristen: -_- wow. He actually got a passing grade.  
  
Yugi: Well, I'm sure he does his best.  
  
Joey: ^_^ @ least ONE of us respects me! Come 'ere you! *gives him a nuggie*  
  
Yugi: GAHH! PLEASE DON'T!! Do you know how long it takes me 2 do my hair!!??  
  
Téa: Geez, Yugi. You sound like some girls I know.  
  
Kaiba: *walks into the restaurant*  
  
15 people in the restaurant: WOW!! *o* SETO KAIBA HUMBLED HIMSELF ENOUGH TO COME TO OUR FAVORITE RESTAURANT!!! WE ARE NOT WORTHY!!!  
  
(A/N: GAAAAGGG!!! I'm sorry to all you Seto fans, but REALLY...)  
  
Seto: Oops. I don't think this is the luxury restaurant. Shoot. That lady gave me bad directions again. Mental Note, fire Sally...  
  
People (No, not Yugi & Co. [that would be wrong]): *Drool, drool*  
  
(Now, you HAVE to picture the Voice Actors + Actresses saying these things. It's funny to here serious Yami say certain things...)  
  
Yami: //Heh, heh. There is the awful one now. The one I am destined to get rid of. //  
  
Yugi: //Yami? Did you say something? //  
  
Yami: // Of course not! How can I talk when I have no control over you? //  
  
Yugi: // Sheesh. You seem grumpy! //  
  
Yami: *smirk* // Sorry. I'm just feeling held back. Yugi, why don't you let me have total control? Just for a day? I mean, we're good friends, and you DO trust me, RIGHT? //  
  
Yugi: *frown* // Well, I don't know... As long as you don't do anything stupid...I guess...//  
  
Yami: // Thank you, Yugi! You won't regret this!! Heh-heh-heh!! //  
  
(Yu-Gi-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!)  
  
Joey: Huh? Wha'd ya do that for?  
  
Yami: Hello, Joey. Téa might remember me. I am Yami.  
  
Joey: -_-' We KNOW who you R.  
  
Yami: Oh? So Yugi told you already?  
  
Tristen: Well, duh, man.  
  
Yami: *Smirk* Then would you aid me in finding a sharp, pointy object?  
  
Téa: Sure, Yami! A friend of Yugi's is a friend of ours!  
  
Joey: Here! Use my knife! ^o^  
  
Yami: Thank you, Joey. This will do perfectly. Heh-heh-heh!! *Evil Grin*  
  
Seto: Humph. Well, I'll just be leaving. *Looks @ sad, adoring public & smiles.*  
  
Yami: *Jumps over 2 Kaiba w/ knife over head* KAZE NO KISU!!  
  
(Gomen! I got caught up in Inu-Yasha *Turns pg of non-existent manga book*)  
  
Yami: YAHHHH!!!!! *Tries 2 slice Kaiba, but Kaiba dodges it. Instead, he slices his stupid dress thingy that spurts out in the back.)  
  
Seto: Hey! THIS IS DESIGNER CLOTHING FROM MY MODEL FRIEND AILEEN! SHE SAID I LOOK ABSOULUTLY BEAUTIFUL IN IT!!! Mai: Amen to that!  
  
(A/n: GAGGG!!)  
  
Téa: MAI! I NEVER!!  
  
Mai: What? You like him now or something?  
  
Joey: Mai! But! I thought-  
  
Yami: AHEM? Back to me! SETO KAIBA! I WILL OBLITERATE YOU W/ JOEY'S HIGHLY HONORABLE RESTAURANT KNIFE!! * a ray of light comes down on the "highly honorable knife"* GAHHH!! *tries to slice Seto again, but fails. Seto grabs another restaurant knife and a ray of light comes down on it. Or maybe it was an insect peeing...Anyway...*  
  
Seto: My name is Kaiba 1629 twitch, twitch, and twitch! And in the name of the knife, I WILL PUNISH YOU!!!  
  
Yami: Shoot! A famous line from Sailor Moon! I must counteract it! Err- HOUSTON! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!  
  
Seto: Shoot! A famous line from Apollo 13!! I must counteract it!  
  
(A crowd begins to form around the two.)  
  
Seto: I'M AS DIZZY AS A FISH! *Thrust*  
  
Yami: *dodge* DUNG-ENATOR! *lunge*  
  
Seto: HOLY COW, BATMAN!  
  
Yami: DON'T YOU APOLIGIZE TO ME, APOLOGIZE TO MY RAT!!! *SWISH*  
  
Seto: WHAT IF WE ADD A DICKY!? WISH GRANTED!!  
  
Yami: YOU MAKE PONY MAD!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *falls 2 floor w/ blood coming from Yami's piercing words* NO! STOP!! STOP! I'M SORRY!! PONY, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *smirk* I dis you, I dis Peggy. 10 points!  
  
Yugi: *Horrified* // YAMI?! WHAT R U DOING?! //  
  
Yami: What I should have done a long time ago @ Duelist Kingdom. BUT YUGI HELD ME BACK! NOW I HAVE TOTAL CONTROL!!!! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Téa: It's EVIL YAMI!! * screams like guy & suddenly bursts into oblivion*  
  
Tristen: YOU BLEW UP TEA!!!!  
  
Yami: No dip! She's SO annoying! No! Not THE SWORDS!! I had 2 say that. It's a part of my script.  
  
Joey: ;_; SCRIPT? WHAT SCRIPT?!  
  
Yami: I'm CRAZY!! DOO! +o+ & I'm being controlled by the Evil, Evil, and Evil Blair Authoress!  
  
Grandpa: *appears* Tristen, I want you 2 use the word 'spa' in a sentence.  
  
Tristen: Uh, why?  
  
Grandpa: 'Cause spa's a funny word! SPA! SPA! SPLAT!  
  
Tristen: Right then. Well, I'm going to the spa w/ Yugi's Grandpa. Wanna come?  
  
Mai: Oh! I'll come.  
  
Seto: Well, I DO need 2 get rid of this red stuff coming from my chest.  
  
Joey: Dude! That's whack, man!  
  
Seto: -_- I know. =.O  
  
Tristen: This guy is TOTALLY crazy! TO DA SPA!!  
  
Mai: Okay!  
  
(Seto, Yami, Mai, Joey, Grandpa, & Tristen head across the street 2 da spa!)  
  
(How convenient!) ( )( ) c(*o*) !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
  
(@ da spa)  
  
Mai: Wahoo! *looks !@ herself in a mirror* (|*o*|) I'm so full of myself!!  
  
Joey: OH! *Starts cursing*  
  
(A mirror pops up & so does Téa. Téa looks @ herself in da mirror @ da spa.)  
  
Mai: *bats eyes @ Téa* Wow, Téa, you're REALLY full of yourself! *o^  
  
Joey: OO-OH! * Curses some more* *Realizes Yami is there* Oh CHIP'N DIP!  
  
Yami: @#$%!! * Pulls out some liquor and starts pouring it on the floor of the spa*  
  
Joey: O_O ( X_X I've taught him wrong!  
  
Yami: *Lights a match*  
  
Grandpa: OoO NOOO! You can burn everything EXCEPT the spa lady in charge of Massages! *wink* She might be your new Grandma!  
  
Spa Lady: Ahem? I'm 16.  
  
Grandpa: *beams @ Lady*  
  
Spa Lady: o.0 *laughs unenthusiastically* WHATEVER!  
  
Seto: Sorry, Gramps. I've already bought the Spa Lady!  
  
Grandpa: *wink* That's my boy!  
  
Seto: *in a girly voice* WHAT----EVER!!  
  
Spa Lock ness: MURRRAH!!  
  
Seto: That's my girl! *pets spa lock ness* *looks @ weirded out Yu-Gi-Oh crew* What?! Like by now you didn't realize I was attracted to big, bulky ,*drool* dragon-type monsters? A pa cha! *puts his hand in each of their faces individually*  
  
Spa Lock Ness: In point of fact, I find insufferable your subsistence on this appalling globe.  
  
Seto:....................................................................... ....*wink* That's my girl!  
  
All except Kaiba: *anime fall/sweatdrop* ACK!  
  
Téa: Oh Mai! You're sooo full of yourself!  
  
Mai: *blush* so r u... *looks @ Téa as if she were the most handsome man in the world and not the girly scum she is.*  
  
Téa: *returns the look*  
  
Joey: Uh, GIRLS? Now is NOT a good time 2 B flirting w/ each other! When Yami fell, he dropped the Match!!!  
  
Yami: *W/ a bunning spa behind him* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Hss. Hss. And Hss!  
  
Tristen: ;_; Yugi was such a nice boy...  
  
Some Guy: *shrug* I think it's overrated.  
  
Mai: HHHOOOLLLDDD TTTHHHEEE PPPHHHOOONNNEEE!!! Téa came back 2 life?  
  
Téa: Yah.  
  
Mai: *does a gay pose.**now that's just weird.*  
  
Spa Girl: *Slaps Spa Lock Ness* I hate you! It's over! *stomps off.*  
  
Spa Lock Ness: You unintelligent earthworm.  
  
Some Guy #3: EARTH WORM JIM!! DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!  
  
(Suddenly, a very fake looking gorilla comes in from a crummy old movie)  
  
Gorilla: MUHAHABY!  
  
Guerilla: *Starts shooting super fake Gorilla*  
  
(Guerilla & super fake bloody Gorilla bow & exit stage left.)  
  
Yami: Oh no you don't! *B/4 Guerilla, not to B confused w/ Gorilla, leaves, Yami tackles him + steals his gun.*  
  
All (except Yami): O.O  
  
Yami: *Throws gun up into the air* I HAVE DA POWA!!!  
  
Téa: -_-' You better catch that thing.  
  
Yami: -_-' Uh-oh.  
  
(Gun lands on trigger & won't stop shooting everything) Joey: GAH!! MY FOOT!!  
  
Téa: *screams like a guy when hit & bursts into oblivion*  
  
Mai: Someone has 2 stop dat thing! It's time for Su------------------------- -----------------per Mai! *She glows and is the same** Oh, no wait. She looks like Super Grover.*  
  
(Ah, c'mon. Like you've never seen an episode of Sesame Street)  
  
Mai: I shall punish thee! * picks up the gun & points it @ Yami*  
  
Yami: *Is being hit by never-ending bullets* mwuhahahaha. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU FOOLS! I AM INVINCIBLE!!! Y DO YOU THINK I WEAR THESE WHACKED OUT CLOTHES?! 4 FASHION?! I DON'T THINK SO!!!!! *walks right up 2 the gun & bends it in 2*  
  
Joey: NO!! SOME FRENCH MAN IS IN MY HEAD!! * Spazzes out* C'est un sale coup!  
  
Yami : *Stops dead & stares @ Joey* * Eye begins 2 twitch* W-w-w-w-what d-d- did yo-yo-u SAY?!?!  
  
Joey: *wink* C'est superflu!  
  
Yami: *Goes right up into Joey's face* R U sure it's not a French Woman?  
  
Joey: Okay, okay! Tout le monde sorte!! *the ghost of a French girl comes out of Joey*  
  
French Girl: ^_^ Bon après midi, Yami.  
  
Yami: GAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Super Mai: -_- What now?  
  
Yami: It's my fiancée from NO WHERE!!  
  
Mai; Yeah? Well Téa is MY fiancée from the SPA!! Isn't that right, sweetie?  
  
Téa: Yup! A Fruit Loop is our engagement ring!  
  
Tristen: Kellogg's Cereal, a part of this complete jewelry set.  
  
Yami: -_- If anyone wants to know, her name is Ereina.  
  
Ereina: Ou est le pistolet?  
  
Yami : Jamais de la vie !  
  
Ereina : Pourquoi ?  
  
Yami : Parce que !  
  
Ereina : Parce que pourquoi ?  
  
Yami : Parce que mon petit doigt me l'a dit !  
  
Ereina : C'est mathmatique !! Ou est le PISTOLET ?! *holds a knife to his neck*  
  
Yami : JE NE SAIS PAS !!  
  
Joey : *is unconscience* .....  
  
Mai : Whoa ! Whoa ! Wait a second !! What's going on here ?  
  
Spa Lock Ness: O.O Let's just say, Yami's evil influence comes from his fiancée.  
  
Seto: Okay, the toilet is on fire!!! Now where R we supposed 2 pee? And I thought toilets weren't flammable!  
  
Mokuba: *appears* That's only @ our house, Sonny.  
  
Seto: ^o^ Seto Sonny! O.O Stop, drop, & ROLL! * rolls on ground until the fire in the spa has been put out.* -_- man, we need fire hydrants to pee on.  
  
Tristen: -_-' man, we need firefighters in this town.  
  
Joey:...  
  
Mai: Yeah, who's our governor anyway?  
  
(everyone reflects on this thought while Yami is screaming 4 help because of his girl friend- I mean fiancée, who still has the knife on his neck.)  
  
Some Guy #2: *in hot pants* THE TOILET WAS ON FIYA!! *all start doing the Macarena*  
  
Ereina: -_-' Spanish influence has taken over Domino City. Oh where shall the French go?  
  
Yami: *Stops dancing* So you do speak English?  
  
All (except Yami & Ereina): Eh, MACARENA! Ereina: Of course not! It took me like 25 years to memorize that line!  
  
Yami: But you're speaking English now.  
  
Ereina: I'd like a Happy Meal to go, please?  
  
Yami:-_-' Let's get married like our parents initially anticipated.  
  
Seto: SCOOBY-DOOBY DOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Mokuba: YU-GI-OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *glows and becomes...* I am the Sovereign of Silence! I have captured little Mokuba because he is closest to Yami at this particular point in time! Now I shall trap myself in the Millennium Puzzle and fulfill my destiny!!!  
  
Tristen: -_-' Believe me, you don't want Yugi any more possessed than he already is.  
  
Mokuba: Grrrrrrrrrr..... fine!! I will go back to Hotaru who is Closest to herself & this scene @ this point in time!!  
  
Mokuba: *gasp* Where am I?  
  
Hotaru: *appears* Oh no! I'm going to attack one of you! *Eyes go red* I AM GOING TO ATTACK ONE OF YOU!!! *Eyes go purple* Run! Oh, I'm sorry Mistress! Oh, this must seem confusing...oh, I want a cat.  
  
(Salem from Sabrina the Teenage Witch appears)  
  
Hotaru: Oh yay! I'll take care of you! *Picks up Salem & Pets him*  
  
Salem: -_-' You know I'm just a puppet.  
  
Hotaru: *Eyes go red* THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU!!  
  
Salem: GAZOOKS! *Jumps in the air and begins 2 glow* SALEMON DIGIVOLVE INTO............ ANGEMON!  
  
All: WHAT THE...?  
  
Angemon: Hotaru! I cannot banish the evil inside of you!! But someone else can!  
  
Superman: *pops in* Super-Dee-Duper! *pops out*  
  
Téa: *Screams like a guy & bursts into oblivion*  
  
Yami: Angemon is right!! Only I can banish the evil inside of you!! And until I do that, *Grabs Hotaru* I will take you hostage!! *Swings on a vine to the next building*  
  
Angemon: Oh, Chip 'n Dip.  
  
Hotaru: *from next building* HEEEEEEEEEELP!  
  
Wufei: *In a girly voice* BABY-SITTERS!! *Runs away throwing flowers*  
  
Mai & Téa: We'll just go away to a romantic little island! *Runs away*  
  
Tristen: X.O it's too gay & lezbo & ..... GGGGGAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ereina: ;_; Awwwww!!! Why couldn't I be taken hostage by Yami?! WHY? WHY? WH? Oop. My line is, POURQUOI? POURQUOI? POURQUOI?  
  
Joey : *was long taken to the hospital*  
  
Grandpa: Huck-Huck! I can sound like Donald Duck! See? ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Téa: Now that's just creepy. *Screams like a guy in SERIOUS pain, bursts into oblivion, and then goes back 2 Mai*  
  
Tristen: TO DA ODDER BUILDING!!  
  
Angemon: Yes sir!  
  
(All head over 2 da odder building where Yami escaped on a vine with his hostage, Hotaru.)  
  
Tristen: I cut my nails, too.  
  
Yami: *Gasp* They followed me!  
  
Joey: *Eyes open slowly, to find himself staring in the direction of Hotaru* O.O Err, guys? W-what's Hotaru doing?  
  
Yami: Shoot! I thought I tied her up! Now I'll have to chop off her hand?  
  
Grandpa: Who's got the cheese?  
  
All: HOTARU!! DON'T!!  
  
If you don't R&R, You may never know.....-Blair Authoress | Review!! Review!! 8_8 pwease? V (|) 


	2. What Hotaru Does

Hey, I posted a chapter anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. I don't own anything 'cept 4 the CPOSWBC, my mind (hopefully), and my physical possessions. So, anyway...  
  
Ereina: Welcome to Chapter Two, not to be confused w/ Chapter 2, or Chapter to, or Chapter too, or Limited Too for that matter. We are anxiously waiting for the authoress to reveal WHAT Hotaru is going to do in this scene which involves SOME computer animation, SOME digital effects, and SOME LOVELY ACTING, especially on Hotaru's part as we ANXIOUSLY wait...  
  
Pink: *the singer, not 2 b confused w/ the color* *in a monster voice* GET ON W/ IT! KILL ME NOW!!  
  
Ereina: No, this scene does not involve Pink dying.  
  
Hotaru: *Pushes a BIG BLUE button marked, "PUSH ME." Now that's a tad ironic*  
  
Joey: DON'T!!  
  
(Time freezes)  
  
(A/N: I would like to express my apologies to the people reading this. Joey is and was not supposed to wake up and is supposed 2 B in the Hospital @ this time. Sorry about that... I did that last chapter too, didn't I?)  
  
(Time starts back up again)  
  
Godzilla: GAHHH!!! *Burns the last of the buildings*  
  
Hotaru: OH no! But without the Crystal Star, how will we get rid of the cockroaches on American Idol?!  
  
Tristen: *Getting out of the Jello* It's ALIVE!  
  
(A/N: Oops. That's not where we were...)  
  
All: DON'T -_- oh wait, she already pushed it.  
  
(A LARGE TANK of ACID EXPLODES)  
  
Yami: STUPID AUTHORESS!!! NO ONE CAN SURVIVE THAT!!!  
  
(A/N: Wanna bet? -_- oh, yeah, you usually bet.)  
  
Ereina: We'll, you could survive, but it'd have some narly results. *shudders* Tristen: I'M a result.  
  
All: *shudder*  
  
Grandpa: ^o^ the acid is making my feet tingly.  
  
Yami: Hurry! Up here! You'll B safe until I kill you.  
  
Seto: Being killed by a maniac w/ retarded hair is in the Gooiness World Records as the worst way to die.  
  
Hotaru: *Eyes go purple* I'm sorry! I was possessed when I pressed the button that sealed our doom!  
  
All: -_- Yeah. Thanx a lot.  
  
Hotaru: But I DO have a way that we can avoid death!  
  
Angemon: Oh, Chip 'n Dip.  
  
Hotaru: *Eyes glow white* I will give you your new office powers! Téa! *Téa appears* You will have the Lamp Power! Yami! You will have the Shredder Power! Seto! You will have the Desk power! Grandpa! You will have the letter-opener power! Tristen! You will have Pen Power!  
  
Joey: *Bursts through the acidic wall looking like an ambulance* I SPENT TOO LONG IN THE HOSPITAL!  
  
Trowa: *APPEARS* I just came from American Idol. Simon dissed me, obviously, but they say the show might be canceled because Simon set loose a plague of Cockroaches to devour the rest of the contestants after he got deaf.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *Looks around suspiciously* I've heard of this...This sort of thing can only b stopped w/ the CRYSTAL STAR!!!!!! *Attacks another tank of acid and disappears*  
  
Hotaru: -_-' That was useless.  
  
Grandpa: On the contrary, my dear, he just gave us a clue on how to save American Idol from cancellation!!  
  
Seto: -_- Correction, Gramps. He DID just tell us how to save American Idol.  
  
Rafiki: Correction. I KNOW you're father.  
  
Seto: My father is alive?!  
  
Oracle: Follow the Trail of the 40 Thieves! Your Father is trapped within their world!  
  
Darth Vader: Come, my son, join me! And together, we will rule the galaxy!!!  
  
Voldermort: There is no good or evil! Only Power!  
  
Hotaru: -_-' I'm surprised MY dad hasn't showed up yet.  
  
Lil' Bow Wow: Seto! I AM your Father!!  
  
Seto: YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jamie Spears: And I am your mother.  
  
(A/N: OOOKKKAAAYYY!!!!!! This is just plain screwy!)  
  
Yami: *appears next 2 Seto* Isn't that right? You were adopted by two kids?  
  
Seto: *mad* Well I! I! -_-' Yes.  
  
Yami: ALLLRIGHT THEN! *Draws a card* Shounoki! I summon.........YOU!  
  
All: 0.o Huh?  
  
(Godzilla pops up)  
  
Angemon: Seto! I cannot destroy the evil inside you! But someone else can!  
  
Yami: *Jerks thumb @ himself* And that would be me!  
  
Besu Besu: *appears* And with the power of a shedder comes great speed!  
  
Yami: So until I banish the Evil, I'm taking you hostage! *Grabs Seto by the arm* Godzilla! Do as you want with these imbeciles! They are of no use to me!  
  
Téa: *screams like a guy and bursts into oblivion*  
  
Grandpa: But we have to save American Idol!  
  
Yami: Do I look like I give a care! Here, to diminish your hope. GODZILLA! Obliterate the building w/ the Crystal Star in it!  
  
Godzilla: *Blows up a building*  
  
Malik: Hah! You missed you'll NEVA win! Yamaha!  
  
Godzilla: GAHHH!!! *Burns the last of the buildings*  
  
Hotaru: OH no! But without the Crystal Star, how will we get rid of the cockroaches on American Idol?!  
  
Tristen: *Getting out of the Jello* It's ALIVE!  
  
Mai: *makes out with- AGGRRHH! I CAN'T TYPE THIS Mai is such a $%^%&! So is Téa!*  
  
Tristen: -_-' But didn't Malik say that you missed the Crystal Star?  
  
Yami:*Looks stunned* I did?  
  
All: *Nod*  
  
Yami: OH! *Turns around & swears to himself*  
  
Malik: *Grabs Ereina* And now I have hidden the Crystal Star in you girlfriend's body!! Yamaha!  
  
Yami: *Pulsing vein* #1!!! She is NOT my girlfriend! #2!! How the heck did you do that?  
  
(All lock on to Malik w/ their artillery)  
  
Malik:...................................................................... ....... ........................................................ ................................... And that, children, is Y the government keeps secrets. Good Day! *Disappears*  
  
All: BUT HOW DO WE GET IT OUT!?!?  
  
Ereina: ;_; OOOOOHHHH!!! PLEASE DON'T CUT ME OPEN!!  
  
Grandpa: *looks @ Yami* Well, it's your choice. Your fiancée or American Idol. What will it be?  
  
All: *turn to Yami*  
  
Yami: *smirks and puts thumb next to his neck & "slices"* //Reminds me of the good old days...//  
  
Ereina: *pales paler than she already is*  
  
Yami: *Starts' posing for an attack like Sailor Moon does...* ULATIMATE SHREDDER ATTACK!!!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Oh yeah, I gave you powers.  
  
Seto: Oh yeah, Hotaru and me are prisoners.  
  
Ambulance Joey (Gee that sounds like a Barbie Doll): Wouldn't that be "Hotaru and I"?  
  
Seto: No, actually it makes sense, because you wouldn't say "I are prisoners" unless it was preceded by "Whoever and..."  
  
Tristen: Man, Joey, you DO have bad English.  
  
Joey: -_-'A vos sue as.  
  
Tristen: huh?  
  
All: THE CRYSTAL STAR!  
  
Ereina: NNOOOOOO!!!!! *She was sliced awhile ago... -_-'*  
  
Yami: YAH-HAHAHA!! Nobody's EVER gonna stand up to me again!!  
  
All: *pales and faces Yami*  
  
Yami: That's right! I'm dangerous and I'm Pharaoh! So DO AS I SAY OR DIIEEE!!!  
  
Ereina: UGH! You jerk! *attempts to bite his leg*  
  
Yami: *in disbelief* Wh-wh-wh-what?!  
  
Ereina: That's right! I'm STILL alive!!!  
  
(How convenient!) () () (*o*) !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
  
Yami: But HOW?  
  
All: *whisper amongst themselves*  
  
Hotaru: *idea* Oh yeah! She's the Authoress!  
  
All: OOOOOOOHHHHHH.................... Huh?  
  
Yami: That can't be!  
  
Ereina: Never say never. And besides, I just finished watching a Spanish Cartoon with bunnies with huge teeth and the father bunny was in his underwear and the mother was in a bikini and the son was in overalls and the leprechaun bunny that followed them around was in a leprechaun suit. (^_^ I didn't even use spell check or look @ the screen when I typed Leprechaun, of course I usually don't look @ the screen when I type because I had to go though all this stuff in school about typing fast and accurately. They even had Mario the Nintendo Character teach us typing. It was strange and awfully annoying but now I type @ 30 WPM. *Sweatdrop.* Oh well...)  
  
Seto: Nuh-oh! Mmm-mmm, uh-oh!  
  
Hotaru: *lying on a couch floating in the ever pouring acid while everyone else is on top of machines* -_-' Yami, R we still your prisoners? Because you're not a very good warden.  
  
Ereina: *crosses arms* Well, it looks like everyone is a little to obsessed w/ saving American Idol to notice that we've put ourselves in mortal danger.  
  
Rafiki: Correction, INU-YASHA put us in mortal danger.  
  
All: OOOOHHHH YEAH........  
  
Seto: *pulsing vein, turns to Rafiki* Uh, why are you STILL here? *throws him into the acid where he dissolves in his acidic grave...kee...kee...kee....*  
  
Grandpa: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE LIKE RAFIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
All: *do a Baywatch pose and slowly walk*  
  
Music: Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-DOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Yami: *immediately stops* Gah! I can't picture myself doing that! Where am I? What?  
  
Yugi: //I think he's finally coming to is senses!//  
  
Serena: NOOO!! DARIEN!!!  
  
Simon (from American Idol): *sings* A love so strong..... My only love.....  
  
Hotaru: *still on couch, which is slowly dissolving* Simon? Why are you singing Sailor Moon songs?!  
  
Simon: Love can seem so strong... This feeling in my arms... Love that is so strong.. My only love...  
  
Grandpa: SUPA LETTER OPENER POWER!!!!!!! *slices Simon's microphone* Simon: WITH ALL OUR MIGHT THE BATTLE'S WON!!! WE HAVE THE STRENGTH TO CARRY OONNNNNNN!!! *Disappears*  
  
All: *Standing ovation for Simon*  
  
Grandpa: *Stops clapping* Wait! What are we doing?!  
  
Mai: Uh, we're kissing. *Goes back to..Er..Téa ...*  
  
Grandpa: We're clapping for the enemy!  
  
Hotaru: *On a small piece of the couch that is barely floating* -_- Well, it's not like he's around to hear it.  
  
Simon: *pops in* Thank YOU! *pops out*  
  
All (except Hotaru): HHHOOOOOOOTTAARRRUUU!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: What are you yelling @ me for? AH! HOT! HOT! ACID! OW!  
  
Seto: I'll save you! *Walks extremely slowly* we..... prisoners..... gotta... stick.... together....!  
  
Yami: *has already swung down on a loose cable and saved Hotaru* A-hem?  
  
Seto: Oh.  
  
Ereina: ;_; why couldn't III be saved by Yami from near disaster? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourqoui?  
  
Yami: Where on earth...? What on earth...? *looks @ Hotaru* Why am I holding you?  
  
Hotaru: -_- Beats me.  
  
Tristen: GAH! She's been possessed by Dariah!  
  
Joey: ....*had long sunk in the acid because he was too heavy*  
  
Téa: *screams like a guy and bursts into oblivion.*  
  
Ereina: -_- I'm still bleeding, you know.  
  
Tristen: That's because none of us wants to reach IN you and pull that thing out.  
  
Yami: I will.  
  
All: huh?  
  
Yami: Sure, if there's one thing I remember it was that I was betrothed to her in Egypt and I would gladly perform surgery on her while she was awake.  
  
Ereina: Yami! ;_;  
  
Yami: That's Pharaoh to you, Missy! *Pulls out the Crystal Star from her stomach.*  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Yami: Aww, man, she didn't scream.  
  
Ereina: *rolls eyes* Why do they ALWAYS say that?  
  
(In real life, I only scream if I'm in immense shock. When I broke my leg for the third time, I let out one long scream and then I didn't scream until the next time I injured myself. I found that surprising. So did everyone else; they kept saying "You're a trooper" 'n stuff. I didn't care what I was. I was in pain. And the hospital is two hours away. Not to mention, speed bumps... I'm serious. It hurt.)  
  
Ereina: Ewww, I can feel my ribs!  
  
All: Awww, EREINA!!!  
  
Yami: And you told me you don't know English. Hah!  
  
BBBAANNNBGG!!!!  
  
All: What was that?  
  
Review moi, or you may never know... | V 


	3. The sound was Pink Dyeing?

Hey! Thanx 4 da reviews! I shall continue to write w/ a renewed gusto!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! YOU TOO SHARKY! And hi The_Ominous*Haphazard-who -lives- across-the-street. (Sorry, *sweatdrop* I just use shorthand because I'm used to writing that way.) DARKSHADOW-23 AND I THINK TOO MUCH ALIKE! I AM NOT TRYING TO COPY HER! (even though I adore her work!)  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. I don't own anything 'cept 4 the CPOSWBC, my mind (hopefully), and my physical possessions. So, anyway...  
  
Ereina: What was that? A yo-yo?  
  
Larry-Boy: *looks @ all the faces staring @ him* Uh......... whoops......... That musta been a shotgun.  
  
Ereina: *o* *w/ a French Accent* LARRY-BOY!!!  
  
(How convenient!) () () (*o*) !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
  
Yami: What the heck is a Veggie Tales character doing in a iYu-Gi-Ohi fan fic?  
  
Hotaru: Err, the acid?  
  
Grandpa: Hey! Here's an idea! Why don't we all dye our shirts pink?  
  
Pink: *the singer, not to be confused w/ the color* NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristen: *w/ System of a Down in the Background* When singers deserve to-  
  
Mai: --to DIE, Tristen, for our country.  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Téa: Screw our country! I wanna live! *gets in a jeep and bursts into oblivion*  
  
Alarm: Alert! Alert! Téa didn't scream like a guy!  
  
Grandpa: ACID!  
  
Hotaru: Oh, screw all of it. *makes acid disappear*  
  
Larry + Angemon: *hands over their ears .... or whatever Larry has..... Being a pickle*  
  
Larry-Boy: Um, um, I'm a CUCUMBER!  
  
Hotaru: a QQ-muber?  
  
Yugi: //Maybe he meant BBQQ? //  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Yami: No..... actually, I think that iisi how you spell cucumber.  
  
Hotaru: *shakes head * it looks weird.  
  
Milo: Fish sticks!  
  
Lilo: Don't hurt the little angel!  
  
Joey: Alright! That's enough from the peanut gallery!  
  
Mr. France: Don't you mean the "Kingdom"?  
  
All: SHUT UP!  
  
Mr. France: Stop it or I'll swear.  
  
(Mr. France *shudder* was my English teacher last year. He's a college kid, or "just out of college." He says he's got girlfriends all over the world. How can ANYONE love a hideous beast? [Hideous in attitude. Okay, so he's NOT ugly... on the outside....] BTW, HE'S NOT French. He's Italian. He goes back to Sicily every year. Now where does a fresh-outta-college-TEACHER get so much money? I KNOW somethin's rigged... This is a TRUE story.)  
  
Ereina: If you start swearing, I'll have nightmares forever!  
  
Mr. France: Why, Ereina, I never knew you cared.  
  
Milo: Don't fall for it, Mr. France!! She's the Blair Authoress!  
  
All: *Gasp!* *suddenly cheerful* Good Morning, Sr. VeerRA!  
  
Sr. Veera: *in a mad tone* AND iDON'Ti FORGET IT!!! *slams the door.*  
  
Ereina: -_-' I'm the Blair Authoress. And I'm STILL bleeding.  
  
Seto: *looks @ Milo + Lilo* Uh, why are YOU still here? *throws them-oh, yeah, the acid is gone-on the floor, then.*  
  
Ereina: -_-' I'm the Blair Authoress. And I'm STILL bleeding.  
  
Seto: Uh, we already HEARD that!  
  
Ereina: ^-^ Repetition is gooooooooood. *licks lips*  
  
Yami: Why me? WHY ME?!  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Mr. France: Shut up, I'm on a cell phone. .............uh huh.............. yah................ Implants? IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR?! .............. UGH! Why that little!! Catch! *throws Yami the cell phone*  
  
(A/N: *rubs chin* he DOES have too much money...  
  
Elena: It's hard to type with ONE HAND! SO QUIT RUBBING YOUR CHIN!!  
  
A/N: Shut up, alter ego. And I don't say that for self-esteem, I say that because I DO have an alter ego. Pleez don't tell the cops. I luv insanity but HATE insane asylums...  
  
Elena: Shut up, you're scaring them. And you sound lame. I'm not an alter ego.  
  
A/N: Yes you are.  
  
Elena: STORY!!)  
  
Hatari: Yes, well...  
  
Yami: *doesn't catch the calculator..... or was it a cell phone?*  
  
Mr. France: Smooth. *smiles + disappears*  
  
Ereina: NIGHTMARES!  
  
Cell Phone: *Ring, Ring*  
  
Yami: Oops. I'll get that. *bends down to pick it up when...*  
  
Seto: WOOOHOOO!!  
  
Mai: *yelps*  
  
Yugi: //*whistles*//  
  
Yami: Oh *Dolphin sound to cover swear*!!  
  
Michele Branch: If you want to, I can *dolphin sound* you!!  
  
Ereina: *trying not to laugh* Yami.... You ripped your pants..  
  
Yami: *appears* Hi, Ereina! I'm the hotter of the Yami characters. Allow me to sweep you off your feet!  
  
Ereina: *opens mouth to speak, but Yami #2 took it the wrong way.*  
  
Yami #2: *finishes kissing Ereina*  
  
Larry-Boy: THAT'S DISGUSTING!  
  
Ereina: O.O  
  
Yami: *Dolphin Sound*!!!!!  
  
Joey: Hey! Yami IS human!  
  
All: JOEY!  
  
Joey: Whoa, I had no idea yoused guysed missed me so much.  
  
Seto: *Hugs Joey* You don't realize how beautiful something is until it's gone.  
  
(A/N: I'm not pro any gay couples or lezbo couples. I'm sorry, I just think that's wrong. You are entitled to your opinion. So do what you want, I'm just sayin'.....)  
  
Joey: *Looks @ Seto* O_O what the *dolphin sound*?!  
  
Tristen: GOKU KISSED FREASA!  
  
Téa: Okay! That's enough gayness!  
  
Sr. Henri: *growls*  
  
Henri: ^-^ I'm da water boy!  
  
Grandpa: Yeah, you smile and they bite you!  
  
Hotaru: -_- Rotten eggs and super underwear. Woe is me.  
  
Seto: Blandly Stated!  
  
Mokuba: Dually Noted!  
  
Seto: Shut up, you freak show. I'M the pretty one here.  
  
Yami #2: Oh YEAH? How do YOU know? HMM?  
  
Seto: 'Cause Aileen said so!  
  
Yami #2: Yeah, well I just took a shower! And my skin is silky smooth! To impress Ereina!  
  
Ereina: Shut up! I know you were hired! *Hugs the REAL Yami*  
  
Yami: *horror-stricken* I-I-I can't believe I ripped my pants.  
  
Hotaru: ^-^ Memememe!! Da SUPA MONTNAS ARE HERE!!  
  
All: Collateral Damage.  
  
Hotaru: Nuh-uhn! Vertical Limit!  
  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-O-S-E! Mickey Moose! Mickey Moose!  
  
Jello Montna: roar. *Sets a building on fire*  
  
Tumble Weed Montna: Y'never know what kinda varmint you might meet @ the Pool Hall. *a nuclear bomb silently explodes and nothing happens* Hotaru: Hey! Pink Flamingo *dolphin sound*  
  
Real Yami: Go to heck, you *dolphin sound. He blows up Yami #2 and kisses Ereina*  
  
Ereina: (; *)  
  
Larry-Boy: BE QUIET! You keep swearing! It BURNS!  
  
Hotaru: Why?  
  
Angemon: Because we are RELIGIOUS SYMBOLS. Duh.  
  
Larry-Boy: Yeah, and I hope those stupid "god cards" get ripped up, because there is only One God.  
  
All: ........ *guilty*  
  
Ereina: *stops kissing Yami* Well, can you blame me? I'm HYPA and I need SOMEWHERE to put the energy!  
  
Elena: HyPO.  
  
Ereina: -_- shut up. O.O Yami! My ribs!  
  
Yami: Why the heck was I just kissing you?  
  
Ereina: Yami! It hurts! I'm still mortally wounded! My.... ribs..... *passes out*  
  
Yami: Oh *dolphin sound*! The Authoress blacked-out!  
  
Elena: She has oystiogenisis imperfecta type 4 B.  
  
Seto: *hugs Joey while looking @ Ereina* What the heck is THAT supposed to mean?!  
  
Serena: It means that her bones are brittle.  
  
Elena: correct.  
  
Yami: X_X HOW IS SHE STILL TALKING?! SHE PASSED OUT!!  
  
Elena: *whispers* I wasn't talking... *her eyes are still closed*  
  
Angemon: I would go to a bar..... but I'm not gonna. *disappears*  
  
Larry-Boy: To the Larry Mobile! *disappears*  
  
Kelly Osborne: Alright! We can Swear Again!! WSRS!!  
  
Ereina: Mobile de Larry! Oh, wait. *passes out*  
  
Tristen: Holy cow, Bat man!  
  
Seto: Holy cow, spit man!  
  
Yugi: //Dung-enator!// *sits in his "chamber" playing w/ toys, completely forgetting that he owns this body, or used to. He's just lost in bliss.... total bliss.... bliss... bliss... bliss.... Man that sucks.*  
  
Mai: Wow. Ereina sure looks cute when she's dead.  
  
Elena: *whispers* I am NOT dead.  
  
Joey: I see gay people!  
  
Seto: And soon you will become one of us.  
  
Pegasus (or "Peggy" from my other fic.): Join the Hair Club Association for Men...!  
  
(Inner joke. A clown named Jedley came to our school and was torturing Mr. France and the boy my friend has a crush on. He said he could see into the future with his magic tennis ball. He went up to Mr. France and (after insulting his dressy clothes), said, "I see.... that you will be the President..... (@ this the whole congregation screamed "NO!") ....of the Hair Club Association for Men!." Mr. France is big on his hair. Whenever his bangs get in his face, he flicks his neck so that his bangs go back. UUUUGGGHHHH!!! It's SO annoying!!)  
  
Téa: Mai, If you're hitting on Ereina, I'll punish you in the name of the moon of the future!!  
  
Seto: What?! WHAT?! You're not my daughter! And I'm a REAL DRAGON!  
  
Téa: Of course I'm not your daughter. I'm your honey bunny. *snuggles w/ Seto. GAG!* ^-^ that's why I didn't let Yugi-  
  
Yami: Ahem? i I i tried to kill Kaiba.  
  
Téa: --That's why I didn't let iYamii kill you. *turns to Mai* So if you're hitting on Ereina, I'll sue you!  
  
Seto: Wait a minute. *thinks ....................................................... idea!* If i I'm i your Honey Bunny, then what does that make Mai?  
  
Téa: That makes Mai my Ex, and my Flying-Opera-Singing-Guerilla-Girl!  
  
Malik (known on the dubbed version as Marik): HAH HAH! Seto said, "Honey Bunny" and Téa said,"Oprah!!!"  
  
Téa: No I didn't! I said "Opera!"  
  
Malik: Nuh-uhn! You were looking right @ me and you said yes!  
  
Téa: *dolphin sound* you drunk people on steroids!  
  
Yami: What the?  
  
Ereina: *slowly comes to* Yami...  
  
Yami: *mad* What the *dolphin sound* is it?  
  
Ereina: *tears in her eyes* I won't hold out much longer...  
  
Seto: OKAY! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! THIS IS A MUSHY FIC! NOT A RANDOM FIC!  
  
Rafiki: Correction. It is a random fic, not a mushy fic.  
  
Yami: *still mad* Yeah, well the mushy stuff is only going one way!!  
  
Ereina: *grabs Yami By the shirt* I AM HURTING VEEERRRYYY BADLY AND I WOULD APPRECIATE A TON OF TLC!! AND I DO NOT MEAN THE LEARNING CHANNEL!! I MEAN PURE, SINCERE, TENDER LOVING CARE FROM THE BOTTOM OF THAT CUTE SOPHISTCATED HEART RIGHT NOW!!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF ENTIRELY CLEAR MR. PHARAOH OR DO I NEED TO GO INTO FURTHER DETAILS LIKE THOSE SEEN IN "MY BROTHER SAM IS DEAD"?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami: *scared* O.O yes ma'am.  
  
Jefferson: *cough* "Sir." *cough*  
  
Tristen: Suuuuuuuuuuuure. Whatever you say. *whispers* whacko!  
  
Whacko: Yako!  
  
Dot: And Dot!  
  
We're the ANIMANIACS!  
  
Dot: But since we're on Yu-Gi-Oh,  
  
We're the ANIMÉ-NIACS!  
  
Téa: I'm a Scary Spice wanna-be.  
  
Ishizu (Isis): Join the club.  
  
Mai: What a girl wants, what a girl needs!  
  
Téa: That's Christina the Slutz you idiot!  
  
Mai: *_* I know.... *smiles w/ a dreamy look on her face*  
  
Joey: *farts* STRONGER THAN YESTERDAY!  
  
All: EWW!  
  
Grandpa: ^-^ I like that smell. I wish it came in potpourri.  
  
Wasachusett ski man: Wa-Wa-Wa-sa-chu-sett! It's a trip 10 minutes away!  
  
Yami: Elevator music rocks. So does that Mood V8 ball.  
  
Hotaru: .............................. what?  
  
Yami: It's an eight ball that changes to the color of your mood and provides you with a tomato paste substitute called V8.  
  
Téa: Nah-Uhn!  
  
Yami: Yeah huh.  
  
Téa: Whoa. I want one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
COMMERCIAL BREAK! (The following is a manga comic I created.)  
  
Joey: ^_^ Hey guess what? I finally got my driver's license!  
  
Téa: Oh really? Who'd ya steal it from?  
  
Joey: Very funny. Now everyone with a Millennium Item IN MY CAR!  
  
(Everyone w/ a Millennium Item gets in his car) (That would be, Yami, Ishizu, Shaa-du, Bakura, and Malik. Then Joey gets in.) (So in the front of the car it's Joey driving, next to him is Yami, and Next to him is Malik. In the back seat is Shaa-du, then Ishizu, then Bakura.)  
  
Téa: Hey! What about us? Yami: Hurry! Drive off b/4 she starts on of those friendship rants!  
  
Joey: Sure, man. I thought you liked those rants.  
  
Ishizu: I hope not. They're REALLY annoying.  
  
Shaa-du: I'm a Piccolo wanna-be.  
  
Malik: *turns around* Yeah, just make your ears pointy and be green.  
  
Shaa-du: I can be purple! *holds his breath*  
  
Ishizu: MALIK NO! Don't say anything! He takes it seriously!  
  
Malik: *looks @ Ishizu and smirks* How do YOU know, sis? Do you live with him?  
  
Ishizu: *blush* no! You're so rude!  
  
Yami: ^.^' I don't like family discussions...  
  
Joey: *after several attempts...* Dang! The car won't start!  
  
Malik: *sneer* if you let me control you, I'll start the car!  
  
Ishizu: MALIK!  
  
Yami: *ducks as Malik hits Joey w/ his Millennium Rod*  
  
Joey: O_O ( *pulsing vein* DAT HURT!!!!  
  
Car: VVVVRRRROOOOOOMMMM!!!  
  
Téa: *happens to be in front of the car* O.O uh oh...  
  
Yami: *pupils grow tiny and he gets an insane grin on his face* YES!! Téa's IN FRONT OF THE CAR!!! STEP ON IT, JOEY!!  
  
Joey: *is knocked out from when Malik hit him on the head* uh....  
  
Yami: Ugh! Allow me! *Kicks Joey's feet out of the way and steps on the gas peddle*  
  
Téa: *her hair sticks up in fear* AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
(CRRRACK!! VROOM!)  
  
Bakura: *eyes are tiny in surprise* Yugi, you just killed Téa! Aren't you sorry?  
  
Tea: *blood and guts*  
  
Yami: *still insane looking* iIi KILLED TEA!!  
  
Ishizu: No more friendship rants!  
  
Yami: No more friendship rants!  
  
Joey: *still KO-ed* No more friendship rants!  
  
Bakura: I guess no more friendship rants!  
  
Malik: *shrug* I barely knew her.  
  
Shaa-du: *turns into Piccolo* I iam i Piccolo!!  
  
Ishizu: O.O what...?  
  
Malik: *sneer* Hey Sis! Your boyfriend is ugly!  
  
Ishizu: He's NOT my boyfriend!!  
  
Malik: *raises an eyebrow* What's that river near our house? D. Nile?  
  
Ishizu: *loses her cool and starts choking Malik* YOU LITTLE DEMON! RARH! *a dust cloud forms as they start fighting*  
  
Yami: *sweatdrop and smiles* Hey, c'mon guys. Just get along!  
  
Joey: -_- iThisi coming from a murderer?  
  
Bakura: *eyes suddenly go red* Pull over the car!!  
  
Joey: Why, do you have to go to the potty?  
  
Yami Bakura: *Mad* UGH! I can't take it any longer! All the Millennium items are RIGHT HERE!  
  
  
  
(Oh shoot. Right when I was typing this, we lost contact with the space shuttle, Colombia. ............................................................................ .............................. I used to watch the space shuttle lift off from my front yard when I lived in Florida. ................... Man, everything happens around the # 9 ......................................................... ................ .......................................... I'll continue typing later. Too shocked to type now. Please God, let them be alright! Please let it only have been a small loss of communication!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Shoot. They really did blow up.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday, February 03, 2003  
  
(I have finally gotten out of shock. We now return to our regularly scheduled fic already in process.)  
  
Yami: Don't dream that you're all grown up, big dreams are best just for kids!  
  
Piccolo: What the?  
  
Bakura: I SAID PULL IT OVER!!!  
  
Malik and Ishizu: *stop fighting* huh?  
  
Joey: ^o^ Sorry! The next rest stop's 40 miles away. *suddenly turns menacing* and besides... *pulls out a gun like what the Heart Snatchers (bad peeps from Sailor Moon) have* I WANT THEM FOR MYSELF!! *aims @ everyone* CAPTURE!  
  
All besides Joey: *faint*  
  
(The fainted people's bodies glow and out come their Millennium Items)  
  
Joey: YES! They're all mine!  
  
FWACK!!  
  
Joey: O.O ouch...  
  
Lady who hit him: I am Téa's Mother!!!  
  
Joey: *pales* oh no...  
  
Téa's Mom: Look @ what they're doing to her!!  
  
(Points to some creatures w/ white faces and orange chibi eyes. Their heads are spiky, sorta like the shape of Yugi's Hair. The rest of their body is shaped like a stick figure. There are several of them dancing around Téa's burning body. They are called Spikys.)  
  
Yami: *Pupils go tiny* They're cremating her!!  
  
Spikys: Huh? *notice Yami*  
  
Yami: *whispers to Joey* they're creepy, huh, Joey?  
  
Joey: *notices Yami has his puzzle back and is alive* WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?!  
  
Téa's Mom: *starts choking Joey* I don't know, but YOU'RE going to die because of what you did to MY TÉA!  
  
Joey: *shakily points to Yami while choking* He *choke* killed *choke* Her!  
  
Yami: *Looks quite guily* Uh oh... *sweatdrop*  
  
Spiky's Leader: *spots Yami and smiles* BURN!  
  
Téa's Mom: *releases Joey and then in a sentencing voice says* KILL!  
  
All of a sudden.....BOOM! A bomb explodes on the Spiky's leader*  
  
All: *Look over @ the person who threw the bomb, which was Ishizu*  
  
Ishizu: *holding another lit bomb* There's plenty more where that came from!!!  
  
A Spiky: You blew up our leader!  
  
Yami: *to Ishizu as the Spikys start piling on him* Run! Save yourself!  
  
Ishizu: *still holding the lit bomb* Uh oh...  
  
The Spiky: Thank you! Our old leader was annoying!  
  
Spiky's on Yami: We love you!! Piccolo: I can FLY! *zips around* Weehoo!  
  
Bakura: *scared* I putwhat was left of Téa's ashes in an urn. *holds up urn*  
  
Yami: ^-^ Great! It'll be REAL easy to get rid of her now!! *punches the Urn out of Bakua's fingers*  
  
Téa's urn goes flying.  
  
Malik: OH GOD SAVE US ALL! THE AUTHORESS HAS GOTTEN FED UP W/ iTYPINGi A COMIC!!!  
  
(If you want to haer the rest of the comic, call 1-800-COLLECT or review me.) (No, this was not sponsored by Carrot-Top.) (Moo.)  
  
Yami: *laughs to himself* heh heh heh.  
  
Téa:: Oh great. What are you smirking about know, egghead?  
  
Hey Arnold Cast: HEY!  
  
Yami: I think I'll go off and do something really evil.  
  
Ryoga: *wakes up* did somebody call me?  
  
Joey: En garde! *Starts fencing with Ereina*  
  
Ereina: Since when was I on my feet? I'M IN PAIN!!!!  
  
Shadowy figure #1: *looks @ Hailey who is picking her nose and slinks back into the shadows* I'm Eminem.  
  
Hailey: *unzips costume* and I'm the Chiquita Banana Lady!  
  
Shadowy figure #2: And I'm going to-  
  
More as soon as I can. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Keep 'em coming! |  
  
\/ Click it! 


	4. He's going to?

Hey, you guy's stories are cool!! Anyway, I say hey. Sorry it's taking me sooo long to type these chapters. My family got sick.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. I don't own anything 'cept 4 the CPOSWBC, my mind (hopefully), and my physical possessions. So, anyway...  
  
Shadowy figure #2: --Try to sell you blenders!!! Mwahahaha!  
  
Ereina: PAIN! OMIGOSH DA PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!  
  
(Not convienient!)  
  
() ()  
  
(*o*) !i!i!i!i1i!i!i! (That's what's it's supposed to look like. Sorry for all the screw ups on the last chapter. I was misinformed on how to do Italics on FanFic. I This i was meant to be italics. Maybe you do it like i/ this i/ ??? Or this???)  
  
Yami: Prends de l'asprine.  
  
Ereina: *fiercely* Vous etes perdu!  
  
Yami :Mais, qu' a-je dit ?  
  
Joey : Toi petite amie est tres jolie.  
  
Tristen : Not another teenage movie !!!  
  
Joey: Ce film a fait un tabac.  
  
Yami : Ferme la bouche !  
  
Joey : Quelle mouche t'a picque ?  
  
Yami : Mon petite amie !!  
  
Tristen : Oooooooo. Toi petite amie !  
  
Yami : FERME LA BOUCHE !!!  
  
Tristen : Et la porte !  
  
Joey : Et la porte !  
  
Trisen : Et le fenetre !  
  
Joey : Et le fenetre !  
  
Both : Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh............... Alouette ! Gentle Alouettte ! Alouette ! I will now pluck you !  
  
Yami : Ou est le pistolet ?  
  
Ereina : *in tears* NON !  
  
Yami : *rolls eyes* Quelle maintenent ?  
  
Ereina : JAMAIS !!  
  
Yami : Tu penses toujours au pire !  
  
Ereina : Sa su fois !  
  
Yami : Sans Blaque !  
  
Yami : Okay. The audience is getting confused now.  
  
Hotaru: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I don't know French!  
  
French Speaking People: Uh? *they disappear*  
  
Eminem: And now for something completely different.  
  
Mowgli: EAT SQUID, PAPA BEAR!  
  
Ereina: My neck is killing me! IT HUUURTS!  
  
Kamehamehah Choir: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE-WAH!  
  
Ereina: *looks @ non-existent wounds* Uh, hey! ^o^ I'm cured!  
  
Pirate Dude from Spongebob: And a whoopin' wave came down and swept the crew LIKE ICICLES FROM HER DECK!!!  
  
Hotaru; *w/ a southern accent* Iah seeh fAAiry tale peehpluh. Dem peeps are ev'ry where.  
  
Grandpa: ...... What?  
  
All: I. SEE. FAIRY TALE PEOPLE!!!  
  
Yami: A WHOLE NEW WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Wha?  
  
Joey: A thrilling chase!  
  
Seto: A wondrous place!  
  
Mai + Téa: For you and MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Téa: Good night Aladdin.  
  
Jessica Rabbit: I'VE BEEN ROBBED! My hairstyle has been taken by a gay man! And my husband too!!  
  
Roger Rabbit; Now I'm Rabid Rabbit the basketball player, and wife to Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: And we ALL know I'm the REAL Jessica Rabbit.  
  
Padmé: Yay Yami! You set me free from Jango Fett!!!  
  
Jango Fett's Helmet: *explodes and Pez candies come out*  
  
Children: Let's play......... SPIDER STOMPIN'!  
  
Spidey: Oh shooooooooooooooooooot. MJAY? WHERE R U!?  
  
Yami (to Padmé): Say, since we both have outrageous outfits ad evil spouses, LET'S PUT ON A FASHION SHOW!  
  
Ereina: I'm not your spouse!! Yet.  
  
Liger Zero: M'name ain't Bit Cloud! It be Liger!!  
  
Background Singers: *sing* A cross between a lion and a tiger! OOOH!  
  
Simon: That's It! That's the kind of singing I hate! I hate you! *hugs singers and runs into a wall*  
  
Yami: *walks out in yet another, stunning punk outfit* Punk Rock is not a Crime.  
  
Padmé: *walks out in yet another, stunning dress* We're the kids In Nabob! Oh!  
  
All: ......................................... Nabob?  
  
Padmé: *bursts out laughing* It's Naboo! What did I say?  
  
Sr. Veera: AND i/ DON'T i/ FORGET IT!!!  
  
Kid Rock: What the heck happened to Adult Rock? Or Baby Rock?  
  
Peter Pan: It sounds too much like something from that B.C. Comic. Besides, grown-ups are evil.  
  
Ereina: HEY!  
  
Peter Pan: *gets a business suit on* Oh *dolphin sound* Now I'm a grown-up.  
  
Hotaru: Grown Up is a weird word. It sounds like something off of Kingdom Hearts. Y'know, like Heartless or Munny.  
  
( I almost typed Kingdom Hears.)  
  
Yami: *mad* Well thanx for thinkin' out loud for us Hotaru. *huff* And right in the middle of our Fashion Show.  
  
Background singers: *Pale* we've been hugged by Simon. *sing* OH OH OH!!  
  
Lizzie McGuire: Now that I think about it, I have a Yami too.  
  
Cartoon Lizzie: Well dur! I'M your Yami.  
  
Para Para: So a Yami is ....................... your conscience?  
  
Jiminy Cricket: Aw shoot. Not another job.  
  
Lemony Snicket: If you switch around the letters in my name, it spells "I am Lord Voldermort." Sans, Blanque!  
  
Hotaru: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?  
  
Seto: Hey! You aren't a member of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, and yet you speak more often than I do!  
  
Juni the Spy Kid: That was a lot.  
  
Bill Sikes: Frighten him?! HAH! The kid makes one wrong move, YOU won't see him again, Fagin! Think of THAT before you send him w/ ME!  
  
Fagin: That bear just disappeared! That bear just disappeared! That bear just disappeared! That bear just disappeared! That bear just disappeared! That bear just disappeared! That bear just disappeared! That bear just disappeared! That bear just disappeared! That bear just disappeared! That bear just disappeared!  
  
Pharaoh: WE GET THE POINT!  
  
Malik: Shoot. Another title taken. Maybe I should become some sort of Elf lord and get a ring of power.  
  
Michele Branch: Sorry, we're fresh out of Rings of Power. Come again.  
  
Mai: DUEL ME FOR ONE!  
  
Téa: NO! THAT'S OUR WEDDING FRUIT LOOP!  
  
Rex Raptor: *turns into a corn dog* I like dancing w/ Lizzie McGuire. I used to hate dancing, until I was put in a 1st grade story for it. Now I'm a state fair corn dog.  
  
Fritz Weatherbee: REX HAD BANBIES! IS THAT A STONE THROWING DEVIL?!  
  
Ereina: Yuck.  
  
Mai: It's time to duel.  
  
Padmé: *draws 5 cards* My move. I Play EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!!! OBLITERATE!  
  
Mai: Y'AMONWKANA!  
  
Yami: OH MY GOSH! *covers his ears and squirms uncontrollably* She dissed Amun-Re!  
  
Ereina: Say it say it AGAIN!  
  
All: *sing* YVON EHT NIOJ!  
  
(&1&2&3&4!!!!!)  
  
All: *while figure skating w/ fire works in the arena* YVON EHT NIOJ!!!  
  
Wufei: BABY-SITTERS! *runs away throwing flowers*  
  
Shadowy-Figure #2: PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(All of time stops.)  
  
Ereina: You idiot! Didn't you read the manga?! Now Pluto will destroy herself!  
  
Shadowy figure #@: I've been trying to sell you blenders this whole time! I'm SAM THE AD MAN! (But before Sam could do what needed to be done-  
  
(Review me to find out! See you soon! ^.0)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ (click it! bop it! Twist it! Pass it! [pull it sounds wrong. Hate that game.]) 


	5. More random than b4 iknow, my cliffhange...

No authoress has better reviewers. May God bless you and keep you laughing at my stuff.  
  
I know, the last chapter was short. Still don't know how to do italics. Eh, well. All you reviewers are the best! You hear me?! B-E-S-T!! DA BEST! Keep those reviews comin'. I (heart) reviews! And I'm feelin' random, so here goes!!! And anyone who cares to read the paragraphs at the top of the page, you get a reward........................................... what? I never said it was visible! *smiles sweetly* It's in my heart.  
  
BTW, darkshadow-23 is a guy, to avoid any confusion. I RECOMMEND MY OTHER STORIES and Pachelbel's and darkshadow-23's stuff. And don't get me wrong. I recommend all of you people's work. I've been looking @ it.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. I don't own anything 'cept 4 the CPOSWBC, my mind (hopefully), and my physical possessions. So, anyway...  
  
SAY!! YOU GUYS PROBABLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE COSWBC IS!!!  
  
Sam the Ad Man: Yes well. As I was saying, I WANT TO SELL YOU BLENDERS!  
  
Yami: Never! I'll NEVER give in to a SALESPERSON!!!!!  
  
Sam the Ad Man: Gekubeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Joey: OH MY WORD!!! MY SIM IS WALKING AROUND!!  
  
Sim: I was called here by the Ad man. I'm a Sim from that gigabite eating program called The Sims! And the Sims Livin' Large! And the Sims House Party! And the Sims Hot Date! And the Sims Vacation! And the Sims Unleashed! And the Sims Online!  
  
Yami: *gasp* It's online now?!  
  
Ereina: Yeah, but ya have ta buy the CD.  
  
Yami: Sweet!  
  
Téa: DON'T SAY SWEET! *shudders* I've had bad experiences w/ that word!!  
  
Yami: Smile! *goes online* Hey Téa! Go online!  
  
Téa: ^_^ sure! *goes online + gets on IM* HEY!! YOU SENT ME A BIG INSTANT MESSAGE SAYING "SWEET"!!!!  
  
Hotaru: *Eyes go red* I smell fish!  
  
Tristen: My name means "confused"?! *bangs head* AWWWWWWWWW!!! NOW I'M CONFUSED!  
  
Malik: I'll strip Kaiba!  
  
Seto: 0.0 *faints*  
  
Bakura: Hello! Well Hellllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooo my gooooooooood partners! Da queen is here now, "OFF W/ YOUR HEARTS!!!"  
  
(Kingdom Hears)  
  
Hotaru: *eyes still red* That's enough from you!!! *Bakura dies instantly*  
  
Bakura: *A flower falls on to his dead body and he winks and grabs it*  
  
(WHOA! THAT SOUNDS WRONG!!!)  
  
Grandpa: Hey I can still do it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knights of Ni: GAH! WE'VE GOTTEN FAR IN LIFE NOT SAYING THAT WORD!! *smile evilly* A SHRUBBERY!!  
  
Yami: I said Demented in the series twice so far.  
  
Ereina: And we love you for it.  
  
Lizzie McGuire: 0.0 ** waHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Michele Branch: *crying* ARE THERE NO MORE RINGS OF POWER IN THIS WORLD?!!  
  
Frodo: Try middle earth.  
  
J.R.R Tolkein: Ahem. It's MIDDLE EARTH.  
  
Data *from Star Trek*: WAIT! I never said wait!  
  
All: WHO IS OUR GOVERNOR?!  
Ereina: Maybe its me.  
  
Seto: *jerks awake* I hate that show!  
  
Malik: I love it.  
  
Seto: Shut your trap, my young master.  
  
Malik: *mutter, mutter* You're young *dolphin sound that happens to rhyme w/ master*  
  
Frodo: You people talk about Middle Earth as if it's a Wal-Mart.  
  
(The Following is all said at once to Frodo)  
  
The Following:  
  
Ereina: How do you know what a Wal-Mart is?!  
  
Joey: What's wrong with Wal-Mart?  
  
Téa: "So that we can save *Wal-Mart*?!" That doesn't make sense!  
  
End Following  
  
Yami: Demented Egyptian god... *mutter, MUTTER*  
  
Mai: HEY!!  
  
Peter Pan: Ah, yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Mai is an Egyptian god. Puh, that'll be the day. *gasp* OH *dolphin sound* !!! I'm sarcastic! I *AM* a grown up!!  
  
Mowgli: UH-Uh! Roll out! Roll out! Roll out! Roll out!  
  
Frodo: What in the world is in that BAG!!?? What 'chu got in that BAG!!???  
  
Mai: What I got is none of your beeswax, sister!  
  
Frodo: -_- Shut up. This is for the Little Kids.  
  
Little Kids: SHAI NAI KIKIA MAI TAI TAI!!  
  
Mai : *twitch, twitch, and twitch* What did the little darlings say?!  
  
Frodo: Why the heck am I here? *disappears*  
  
Little kids and Ereina: BRITISH PAGODA!!  
  
Yami What the?  
  
Little kids and Ereina: We are being controlled by Ereina! What ever she says, we say!  
  
Téa: Like, monkey say, monkey say? *screams like a guy and bursts into oblivion*  
  
Yami + Joey: *clasp hands together* Isn't that what happens to the holographic duel monsters?! X_X oh shooot, that sounded gay.  
  
Seto: Uh-yah. *huggles Joey*  
  
Joey: I'm on Friends?!  
  
Mai: Noi youi ain'ti youi littlei verminti!  
  
Mokuba : Hai, nani ?  
  
Mai : *sigh* Well, it sounded Latin.  
  
Seto: Did you know?!  
  
Joey: *sarcastically enthused* NO! WHAT?!  
  
Seto: You're stuck with it!  
  
Téa: My screen name is teagardener54. My next door neighbor calls himself "Mrs. Gardener." The Horned Lizard CAN spurt blood from behind its eyes.  
  
Joey: That's code talk, righ?  
  
Téa: No! It CAN.  
  
All: ..............................................suuuuuuure it can.  
  
Téa: ^-^ wanna see? *holds up a horned lizard and acid comes out from behind it's eyes*  
  
Mai: *jumps out of way of acid* What the *dolphin sound*?!?!!!!!  
  
Joey: SWEAT!  
  
Téa: Don't you mean "sweet"? ugh, *shudders and bursts into oblivion*  
  
Joey: ha ha!! *sticks tongue out @ non existent Téa*  
  
Horned Lizard: *spurts blood from behind its eyes @ Mai*  
  
Mai: Omigosh! That could be PERFECT nail polish!! *skips over to lizard and picks it up*  
  
Joey: Mai is acting like a gay man!! X_X  
  
Mokuba: where am I?  
  
Yami: *Looks around suspiciously* And now its time for the TERRIBLE! The AWFUL! The NO-GOOD-REALLY-BAD YAMI YUGI!!! Mwaha. *curls fingers into claws and scratches Mokuba* You, blue haired boy! I wish I had never saved ............................... your brother! Come! Follow me!  
  
Mokuba: But I am a child being controlled by Ereina:  
  
Ereina: Kee-kee....  
  
Yami: If that's the way it's going to be, Ereina, then that's THE WAY IT'S GONNA *BE*!!! *is about to strike Ereina when*  
  
Joey: Aw man, are you gonna start speakin' French again, Yami? 'Cause my French with my Brooklyn accent is bad enough.  
  
Man: YOU SUCK! *throws a potato*  
  
Mai: *.* You made someone mad, Joey. ^-^  
  
Joey: *starts shaking* Mai's being gay again!!!!  
  
Seto: Mai, go to you're bathroom! *jumps up* No! It's true! People CAN live in a bathroom! I've done research!  
  
Téa: And a Horned Lizard CAN spurt blood from its eyes!  
  
Seto: *looks @ Téa* ^.)  
  
Téa: *Looks @ Seto* (.^\\\  
  
Seto + Téa: *start waltzing*  
  
Relena Peacecraft: OMIGOSH!!! A FLYING SAUCER!!  
  
Elena: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! You stole my name! *pours water on Relena and Relena's synthetic hair melts off* *this includes armpit hair and eyebrows and eyelashes and you get the picture*  
  
Kikiou: I Am Against Téa.  
  
Ereina: Then you are with me.  
  
(In the midst of all this, Ereina escaped Yami's wrath and headed for the high mountains!)  
  
Peter Pan: -_- oh great. ANOTHER scene change.  
  
Scene 24: THE HIGH MOUNTAINS!  
  
(Thunder crashes and the mountains look like something out of Samurai Jack.)  
  
Ereina: This is awful! *thunder crashes again* Yami has turned against me. Now we're competing for the title of most freaky person in Domino.  
  
Sim: Oh my gosh! We're in DOMINO?! CITY?! *faints*  
  
Ereina: Kikiou! Mokuba! Get this Sim Spy out of here.  
  
Kikiou: *Grows Fangs* Sure!  
  
Hotaru: NO! You'll never get me alive!!  
  
Ereina: *Rolls eyes* Not you Hotaru! The Sim!  
  
Sim: *gulp*  
  
Hotaru: I knew that. ^-^'  
  
Sim: *falls out of the mountain*  
  
Kikiou: Blood! *jumps after him*  
  
Mokuba: Uh-oh. Looks like you're running low on slaves. Ya want me to get some more at the grocery store?  
  
Ereina: Nah, those guys are lame. *Evil grin* We need to get YAAAAAMMMIIIII back on my side.  
  
Mokuba: Oh ... huh?  
  
Ereina: Mwaha...ha...ha...ha...ha...ha...ha...ha...ah. Manhattan Island, eat your heart out.  
  
Kikiou + Mokuba: 0.o?  
  
Hotaru: *sigh* well, I guess I'm with you.  
  
Avril: I'M WITH YOUUUUUUUU!  
  
Kikiou: Shut 'tap.  
  
Avril: Hey! Don't talk to me like that! *begins to chase Kikiou*  
  
Avril: Grrrrr.....  
  
Kikiou: hehhehehehehheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh *runs*  
  
Avril: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...... *chases Kikiou*  
  
Kikiou: hheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh *Hides under a table*  
  
Avril: GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRR! *Pulls a mallet out of no where and crushes her table fortress....*  
  
Kikiou: Injustice! That's a Looney Toon move!  
  
Mokuba: *shudder* do not say .....................toon....................  
  
Ereina: *strikes a menacing pose* SILENCE!  
  
(.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. *Ereina Smiles evilly yet again*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.)  
  
(@ Yami & Co.)  
  
Yami: *Next to Malachite from Sailor Moon* *Looks @ his feet* Say, is that Namek?  
  
Malachite: I think it is!  
  
Yami: Race ya! * they fly into the ground and Yami's head falls off.*  
  
Yami's Head: What the?! This ain't Namek!!  
  
Malachite: Omigosh. You're like, talking like a slang person!  
  
Yami: And you're like, talking Like a Valley gal!  
  
Malachite: Omigosh. I feel soooooo, like clueless!  
  
Cher: You ARE Clueless, babe!  
  
Yami: AHHH! *Runs into da wall* Hey, I'm cured!  
  
Ol' McDonald: A cured turkey. E-I-E-I-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cher: Omg!! *Dies*  
  
Malachite: *wipes an I'd-like-to-thank-the-Academy-tear*  
  
Yami: *Stares out to space*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. //Where are you..............................................Christmas?//  
  
Malachite: *wink* yah, I wish I was back on Krypton too.  
  
Yami: 0.o I was actually singing a Grinch song in my head.  
  
Seto: *starts pacing slyly around Yami* You're a sly one .................. *does a flip* MR. GRINCH! *strikes a Broadway pose*  
  
Yami: Oh. My. GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! +.o?!  
  
Téa: *strikes a Broadway pose and melts, then screams like a guy and bursts into oblivion*  
  
Trowa: *shakes his head* That's just sad, man.  
  
Yami: ;_; I thought I was evil! Why am *I* the one who's scared?!  
  
Mai: *petting the horned lizard* Because the rest of us are gay.  
  
Yami: Grr..... ENOUGH! We conquer Domino Tonight!  
  
Tristen: NEVA!!  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes* What now?  
  
Tristen: I'll miss Saturday Night Live!!  
  
Yami: It's Tuesday!  
  
Tristen: Shut up. I'm not that stupid. *mutter, mutter* Tuesday... yeah right...  
  
Yami: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?  
  
Mai: *sighs, still petting the reptile* I already told you-  
  
Malik: Having problems starting up your evil reign? *thunder crashes*  
  
All: *turn in surprise to face Malik and gasp*  
  
Yami: Marik! I should have known!  
  
Malik: 0.o Should have known what? I was just dropping by on the way to JC Penny.  
  
Mai: Ohh! Did you see their Bikini sale?  
  
Malik: Yeah. Isn't it fab?  
  
Mai: Can I go with you?  
  
Malik: Wait, just a sec. *to Yami* Isn't it hard? Aren't you having a hard time? Isn't it awful? Do you see what I had to go through?  
  
Yami: Wait.................*you* didn't try to take over Domino City!  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Yami: And you didn't have your fiancée working against you!  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Malik: Yes I did! My fiancée and my sister were working against me!  
  
All: .... //wait, something's not right....//  
  
Yami: Wouldn't that make Ishizu your fiancée?  
  
Malik: *eyes dart around* yeesssss.......  
  
Yami: But if Ishizu's Japanese name is Isis, that would make you-  
  
Joey: O-MAN!  
  
Yami: Or Osiris.  
  
Malik: ^-^ *turns green* Yup!  
  
Malachite: Omigosh! It's, like, the Incredible Hulk!!  
  
Yami: YOU MEAN THE WHOLE TIME I WAS FIGHTING-  
  
Joey: O-MAN!  
  
Yami: ?!?!  
  
Malik: That's Right. B SORRY 4 YOUR ACTIONS AND MAYBE I WON'T KILL YOU NOW!!!  
  
Yami: ;_;!  
  
Ereina: *appears* YAMI!  
  
Yami: *turns around in shock* ;_;?!  
  
Ereina: *does that world famous Home Alone Pose* Un accident horrible!  
  
Tristen: *wink* C'est moi!  
  
Yami: *pales* Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil!  
  
Little Girl : Seven Days.........  
  
Little Boy : And Seven Nights.........  
  
Little boy and Little girl: Until the end comes for you all................ *individually points to each individual*  
  
Yami: *cough* eherm *cough* Don't you mean "all of you"?  
  
Little Girl: *suddenly sarcastic* Hey, we're just doing this for the money.  
  
Little Boy: Yah, like that Welch's Grape Juice kid.  
  
Malachite: Uh, I know! That kid is like, so fakin' it!  
  
You: Nous nous ennuyons à mourir!  
  
Ereina : Then try this !  
  
Skunk : ROTUNDA !!!!  
  
Yami : *pulsing vein* WHY R U SCREWING UP MY EVIL PLANS !?  
  
Hotaru: Hey, I screw up more evil plans than she does!!  
  
Yami: shut up...Shut Up.....SHUT UP!!! *pulls out a screwdriver*  
  
Hotaru: *is the only one laughing*  
  
(A/N: Was going to put something violent, but.................... there's a boy in my class............ everything is so........... sickening............ too violent......... *vomits, no, not really*)  
  
Ereina: *wink* The RING! *giggle*  
  
Hotaru: Ugh! You have problems!  
  
Bakura: I'm leaving. I haven't said a word his whole time.  
  
Little Girl: We knew you would be......  
  
Little Boy: The first to fall.......  
  
Little girl: Before the end comes......  
  
Little boy: For you all.............. *points @ everyone*  
  
Yami: ;_;! Osiris is still here!  
  
(the little boy's and little girls *cough"costumes"cough* explode and when the dust settles all see Para & Dox.)  
  
Dox: I. am. Vox.  
  
Para: I. see. Fairy tale people.  
  
Mission Control Mai *ugh, another Barbie sounding name*: Vox, your on vox.  
  
Marley Maypo: *in a whiney voice*  
  
I'M  
NOT  
A  
FOX! *only he said it quicker.*  
  
Mission Control Mai: Uh, the authoress forgot what I was gonna say.  
  
(A/N: ........................................ ...................................................... .................................... ............................................................................ ..wait, where am I?)  
  
(all is silent, except for an annoying cricket.)  
  
Yami: Grr, where  
  
Sea Monster: FFFFFFFFRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK OOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!  
  
All: o.0?!  
  
Annoyance: He said, "Freak out"  
  
Pink: It's "FLIP out" to you, you *dolphin sound*!!!!!!!!  
  
All: 0.0  
  
Para & Dox 'n Vox: We will say nothing for the rest of eternity. *stand up straight.* ^-^  
  
Para Para: But I thought-  
  
Ereina: Hey, didn't I kill you?  
  
Dox: Hey, Para, You spoke! You lose!  
  
Para: *points @ Para Para, then himself, then Dox* ^_^  
  
Dox: D'OH!!  
  
Yami: +.* oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh, my heeeeeeeeeeead........... *there's a flash of light and Yugi appears*  
  
Yugi: Owwwwwweeeeeeeee............... *he has a tumor hanging off the side of his head the side of 2 cantaloupes*  
  
All: 0.0 *gasp*  
  
Téa: OH NO! He's had a split persona for so long, he has cancer!  
  
Ereina: ¬.¬ Why did you realize that?  
  
Joey: He's been exposed to Yami as a ghost so long that Yami's molecules and his molecules just pass right through each other, thus causing a form of radiation given off from the exortingly fast vibrations of the molecules which may cause---- CANCER!! OMW!!!  
  
Tristen: ¬.¬ Now why can't you do that on the show?  
  
Joey: I need to make the opponents only think I'm stupid.  
  
All: sure.  
  
Yugi: I'm in pain.  
  
Joey: Yugi! The knife!  
  
Yugi: *gasp* you're right!  
  
Joey: I will cut off the tumor using the highly honorable restaurant knife!  
  
All: huhn?  
  
Mokuba: *points @ You* Ereina wants YOU 2BA SPY *pulls out cheerleading pom- poms*  
  
You: Me?  
  
Mokuba: Yes YOU! RU Coming?  
  
(If You says yes, go 2 da next chapter. If You says no, skip the next chapter. If you want to read both, do that, but it won't make sense.)  
  
REVIEW!! PLZ!! BTW, dream shadow, you rok. So does anyone else who reviews me!!)  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	6. If you said yes

SO YOU SAID YES!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. I don't own anything 'cept 4 the CPOSWBC, my mind (hopefully), and my physical possessions. So, anyway...  
  
Ereina: Good. Come along, we don't have much time.  
  
*In no time @ all, You and Ereina are at the SECRET HIDDEN BASE of the CPOSWBC!!*  
  
You: Whoa! This place is huge!  
  
Ereina: This is only one of our bases.  
  
You: So, what does the CPOSWBC do?  
  
Ereina: oh, ALL sorts of stuff. What you need to worry about now is getting Yami back on our team.  
  
You: ...why Yami?  
  
Ereina: *looks evil & grows fangs* Vwhy do you aaaaassssk so many quuueeeestions?!  
  
You: ^_^U heh heh  
  
Ereina: FIRST! A can of onion soup!  
  
You: *dices the can of onion soup with an energy blast from your hand*  
  
Ereina: A SHOE!  
  
You: *dices the shoe with an energy blast from your hand* Cool!  
  
Ereina: A JUNGLE GYM!  
  
You: *dices the JUNGLE GYM with an energy blast from your hand* Uh, was I supposed to do that?  
  
Ereina: No, actually, you were supposed to climb all of those things, but OH WELL! ^-^  
  
You: ..... Oh. What does the CPOSWBC stand for?  
  
Ereina: The CPOSWBC Stands for! thecellphoneoperatingsystemwithbeautifulcurtains Did you happen to catch that?  
  
You: I absolutely did.  
  
Ereina: Then you are sworn to secrecy.  
  
You: ^-^ 'kay!  
  
Ereina: Good! Your training is complete.  
  
You: ;_; aww, that's it?  
  
Ereina: Well, hey! Now you can dice stuff with an energy blast from your hand!!  
  
You: -_- ...I guess that's cool, but-  
  
Ereina: And you get to play video games for the next 9 hours. Unless you don't like video games, then I will admit that you have a stronger will than mine and you may have 4,000 bucks to go do whatever you want.  
  
You: ^-^ cool!  
  
Ereina: I love making people happy.  
  
Cow: Moo.  
  
(On to the next chapter!!)  
  
You: ;_; that can't be it! I went to all the trouble of clicking on Ch. 6!!  
  
Ereina: *bites lip* Well, I dunno what else to write.  
  
You: THINK OF SOMETHING!  
  
Ereina: *thinks and then sings* I see skies of blue....... and Yami too, I see the world, and Yami too, and I think to myself What a Wonderful World....  
  
You: -_-' that's not how it goes.  
  
Ereina: WE CAN HAVE HOT COCOA!!  
  
You: -_-'' it always burns my tongue.  
  
Ereina: La Langue! What a wonderful world...  
  
You: Well, I guess I wouldn't mind some...  
  
Ereina: Unless you gave up chocolate for Lent.  
  
You: Well, what if it's not Lent anymore?  
  
Ereina: I MAKE IT PERFECT! DO YOU WANT IT OR NOT?!  
  
You: Domino always has perfect weather. Maybe it's too war-- *You are interrupted because Ereina shoves you a hot cocoa.* I prefer coffee, but yum! ^_^  
  
Ereina: ^-^ *sips cocoa contently*  
  
(You and Ereina 0.0 *authoress dies over imperfect English.* ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................................. ............................................................................ ...................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ...................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........................................................................do n't worry, it eventually stops....................................................................... ................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ...................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................................. ............................................................................ ...................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........I said eventually.................................................................. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ...................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .. ............................................................................ ...................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ...................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................................. ............................................................................ ...................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..  
  
STOP!  
  
STOP!  
  
STOP!  
  
STOP!  
  
STOP!  
  
STOP!!  
  
Thank you for your patience while the authoress regained her consciousness. She was in the hospital for quite a while until Yugi/Yami went to a special tournament and won back her soul by beating an English professor and rewriting an entire English book so that the phrase, "You and Ereina" makes sense in your minds. Unfortunately, she got put back in the body of an old man named Solomon Motou [or Moto, we're not really positive about which] and with his big, chunky fingers it made it impossible to type, unlike Ereina-chan's long, slender fingers...  
  
Elena: *pulsing vein* WHO is writing this?  
  
Man typing: heh, heh, anyway, She had to get put back in the right body and was thankful that she was the right person, gender, and that she wouldn't be called "Grandpa" by Yami and Yugi anymore. And, with the correct fingers on her hands, she can type again.  
  
Ereina-chan: Thank you, Winnifred.  
  
Man: That's right. I'm a psychiatrist. *disappears*  
  
Ereina-chan: *to on-lookers* No, he isn't. Anyway, This chapter is much too long, so it will end abruptly--)  
  
(UN-convenient!)  
  
() ()  
  
(*o*) !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
  
You: BUT WE-- 


	7. If you said no, or said yes and kept rea...

If anyone is as obsessed with Yami as I am, just pretend you're Ereina.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. I don't own anything 'cept 4 the CPOSWBC, my mind (hopefully), and my physical possessions. So, anyway...  
  
If you said no, then you didn't read the last chapter, and you missed out.  
  
If you said yes, then now, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO!!!  
  
(Ereina + You-who-said-yes appear.)  
  
Ereina: There he is. Mr. King of Games.  
  
DAN DAN DAN!!  
  
You: ¬.¬ Didn't we already know that?  
  
Ereina: Shh! Or I'll give you more cocoa.  
  
(They quietly creep up on Yami.)  
  
Suddenly-  
  
Yami: A-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WEREWOLVES OF LONDON!!! A- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *starts moon walking*  
  
Crowd: *yelps and screams*  
  
Yami: Wait, what am I doing here?  
  
Joey: *knife in hand* you were supposed to be getting your surgery, ReMeMbEr?!  
  
Yami: yuk. A surgery. *Glows and becomes Yugi*  
  
Yugi: OH MY ACHIN' HEAD!!!! THIS GROWTH WEIGHS A TON!!  
  
Ereina: *To You-who-said-yes* shoot. Yami is in his Puzzle. We'll hafta sneak up on him after the operation.  
  
You: Do we HAVE to watch Yugi get his operation?  
  
Ereina: No, but the authoress will provide some descriptive ottomatopia. (A/N: ;_; I HAVE COME ACROSS A LITERARY TERM THAT I CANNOT SPELL!! ;_; DID I MAKE SPELLING MISTAKES THAT I WAS NOT AWARE OF? IF SO, I AM SORRY!!! I WILL TRY TO..... where am I? What am I doing? Cool, I'm typing. Was this supposed to go onto FanFic? *crosses eyes* I'm confused. Please excuse me while I go recollect myself.)  
^_6 (------This was added in MUCH later as a reminder to pick up the groceries. I guess its better than clogging up my bloodstream with a string tied around my finger.  
(A/N: Ah, much better. Actually, I stayed right here for 1.5 seconds, pressing the Enter button repeatedly!! ^-^ I remember who I am! I remember where I am! -_- I remember what I lost. ;_; I remember who I lost. WAH! I remember I AM LOST!!  
I  
Am  
LOST!!!)  
  
Tristen: MIGhtay high!  
  
Joey: An' MIGhtay low...  
  
Tristen + Joey: WE ARE!! THE GUYS WHO EAT DUCKS!!!  
  
Da-dadada.  
  
wertyena@juno.com: I AM AN E-MAIL ADDRESS!!  
  
The following is erm, some descriptive, erm sounds *cough*  
  
Shilk shilk shilk, VVVVVRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! ZZZ!!!! ZZZ!!!!!  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRooooommmmmmONOMONOMMONNOMONMOoooooOOOooO OOOoOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoo Shappy shappy shappy criki totolloo tootoolu!! We hkmmgdbkmkbkz are ngnjngkjndfjng men jfngjszngjngs who jsngjngjngjvndf eat jnjnkjsnjgnsf mallards!! Jdgnnjv nkjnbkjn SAVE DA WHALES! YYYYYYYRRROOOMMMMMMMM  
  
Ereina: *to You-who-must-not-be-named* You never joined me!!  
  
You who said no: What kind of an ottomatopia is YROM? And Y'AMONWKANA!?  
  
All: *put their hands over their ears and squirm uncontrollably*  
  
Malik: in the LIBRARY!!!! You will FIND!! Books, of every shape and size!! In the LIBRARY!! The LI-LI-LI-LIBRARY!!!  
  
Eminem: Yo, shut up you *dolphin sound, dolphin sound, dolphin sound*  
  
Juicy Fruit dude: Whoa, were those swears or baby words?  
  
Eminem: I'm outta here. I see too many Fairy tale people. *leaves*  
  
Juicy Fruit Man: I FEEL SPECIAL!! *_*  
  
Joey: Okay, Yugi, ALL BETTER!!  
  
Yugi: *smiles and can't stop smiling BECAUSE...*  
  
Seto: Take it away, retard!!  
  
Ereina: OMW!!! Joey turned YUGI into a BARBIE!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *eyes dart around as he can't move any other part of his body* ?!?!  
  
Seto: Oh Ya! DANCE 2 DA MUSIC!!! Uhn-uhn! DANCE TO THE MUSIC!!  
  
Malachite: ugh. That's like, soooooooooooooo 2000. OMW!! I'm still here!!  
  
Sam the Ad man: OKAY! I ADMIT IT!! icreatedpopupads.  
  
Téa: WHAT WAS THAT!?  
  
Sam the Ad Man: *spraying spit* I CREATED POP-UP ADS, OKAY?!!!!! IT WAS ME!! NOT SALLY THE AD LADY, NOT BOB, THE FUNNY BUT-OH-SO-FREQUENTLY-USED- NAME, NOT DR. DEATH, BUT ME!! I BETRAYED AMERICA!! AND I'd do it again!! Just to be back with that man---  
  
All: ewwwww...  
  
Sam the Ad man: ---That man's briefcase. Full of-  
  
Malik: Underwear?  
  
Sam the ad man: -of money. LOADS OF COTTONY MONEY!!  
  
All: THIS MAN HAS PROBLEMS. *squirm uncontrollably*  
  
Yugi: //I can't say anything, because according to my lip-reading skills, I'm a BARBIE!! ;_; wah. *begins 2 cry**then realizes that he can't really cry, so Hotaru goes over and puts some water droplets in his eyes.*//  
  
Téa: O.O - ;_; Yugi, you look so pathetic. I wuv you. I'LL be your Mommy. *Hugs Barbie Yugi (oddly enough, that doesn't sound like a Barbie name.)*  
  
Yugi: //0.0//  
  
Yami: //This is SICKENING. I don't WANT to be a Barbie!//  
  
Yami Barbie: //Well, you brought this on yourself. If you didn't keep switching from Yami to Yugi to Yami to Yugi, then he wouldn't have the tumor and Joey wouldn't have performed the surgery that made you so unhappy.//  
  
Yami: //0.o Who the *dolphin sound* are YOU?//  
  
Yami Barbie: //^.0 I'm the Yami that came w/ the doll!!//  
  
Ereina: *eye glows on her forehead*  
  
You who said yes: *eye glows on your forehead*  
  
Ereina: YAMI! WE FEEL THAT YOU ARE IN AGONY! WE WILL TRY TO HELP YOU! BUT WE NEED YOU TO BELIEVE IN US!  
  
Yami: //*pulsing vein* THAT'S *MY* LINE, YOU CREEPY RETARD!!//  
  
Ereina: *to You who said yes* he's just really peeved.  
  
You: *nod*  
  
Ereina: *suddenly looks happy/determined* EAT SOAP! YUGI! *throws a bar of soap*  
  
Yugi: ;_;?!  
  
You: *dices Yugi's plastic mouth so that Yugi can eat the soap with an energy blast from your hand.* (A/N: Wouldn't that be considered a rambling sentence?  
  
Elena: -_- No, YOU are rambling. Get moving. Some people don't have all day, y'know.)  
  
Yugi: *"eats" the soap and Turns back into Yugi*  
  
(All of a sudden, a big computer screen pops up. All gasp as the following sentence appears across the screen, "Oh no. You have uploaded Seto's Nightmare's into the real world. He loves them.")  
  
Ereina: What?  
  
Yami: //ugh! YAMI BARBIE! I BANISH THEE TO THE SHADOW REALM!!//  
  
Yami Barbie is erased from Yugi's Mind.  
  
Ereina: Uh, guys? The ground is Morphing!  
  
Paul Simon: So you'll always know. I eat something, but I will neva tell you. ooooOOOOooooooooo!!  
  
Buttercup: Well, that was sucky.  
  
Vacuum: Ooooohhhhhh-AHhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Scrunchie: What a day to remember!  
  
Toothbrush: We remember it JUST that way!  
  
Tree: And we'll never forget to  
  
Toilet paper: Remember!  
  
Buttercup, vacuum, scrunchie, toothbrush, tree, toilet paper: THAT DAY! Remember, remember that day! Remember, remember that day! Remember, REMEMBER, REMEMBER!!  
  
Red Fish: I'm a RED FISH!! In da OCEAN!!  
  
(A cardboard box comes down on the red fish and Chaos Mage appears with the Mystical Elf and the Celtic Guardian in front of him.)  
  
Chaos Mage: I now pronounce you Hubbie and wife, you may kiss the bride.  
  
Celtic Guardian: *pecks Mystic Elf on the cheek and two hearts appear over their heads*  
  
(Kingdom Hears)  
  
Yami: KINGDOM HERE'S WHAT??  
  
All: O.O!!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Ereina: Last time we saw you, you were Zayton.  
  
Yami: *Agitated sigh* Y'know what? I ACTUALLY thought you people were SMART by now. idiots  
  
Seto: All my nightmares are comin' true!! YEAH!  
  
Giant computer: I WRECKED THE RENTAL BOATS!!  
  
Tristen: Stupid elf.  
  
wertena@juno.com: I'M AN E-MAIL ADDRESS!!  
  
Ana: BAD KARMA!!  
  
Yami: Or BAFFLED26, whichever you prefer.  
  
All ('cept Yami): WHAT THE *dolphin sound* ARE YOU DOING *NOW*?????  
  
Yami: I'm an advice agent for people who want screen names.  
  
Sam the ad man: And I thought MY job was sad.  
  
You who said yes and/or You who said no: NOUS NOUS ENN----  
  
Malik: I set sail on the Good Ship Millennium Item.  
  
All: QUEY?!  
  
Malik: Come, Rare Hunters!!  
  
Rare Hunters: Puff, THE MAGIC DRAAAAAAA-GON WHO LIVED BY THE SEA!!  
  
Ereina: Oh, dash it all! *grabs Yami's arm and Flies up into the sky*  
  
You: 0.0 That was sudden. *Flies up + follows Ereina*  
  
Yami: YUGI!!!  
  
Yugi: //what? I'm right here.//  
  
Yami: NO!! YOU'RE SLLIIIIIIPPPPPPING!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *falls to the ground*  
  
Yami: Yugi! We've, we've, we've-  
  
Yugi: WE SEPARATED!!  
  
All: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Ereina: *eyes turn black* AND NOW YOU'RE ON MY SIDE!!!!  
  
Yami: Why is everyone after ME?  
  
Yugi: That must be why we separated!!  
  
Red Fish: I'm a BLUE FISH! In the OCEAN!!  
  
Werty: the crab?  
  
All: x.x A DEER CROSSED THE ROAD IN A JUMP SUIT!  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Padmé: Yami! Don't leave! We-  
  
Malachite: You, like, never finished your fashion show!!  
  
Yami: Help! *still being flown away by Ereina*  
  
Yugi: *sips a Coke* Doesn't look like there's much I can do...  
  
Yami: WHAT?! Yugi, am I hearing you CORRECTLY?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: *sigh* sorry Yami. I think I'm getting to old for this stuff.  
  
Yami: TOO OLD?!?! What do YOU know about being TOO OLD?!?!  
  
Yugi: ¬.¬ Yami, I've been turned into a Barbie.  
  
Yami: YOU AREN'T ANYMORE!!  
  
Yugi: WHAT'S THAT, YAMI? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! YOU! ARE! TOO! FAR! AWAY!!  
  
Yami: CURSE YOU, YUGI MOTO!!  
  
Yugi: ^.^' Sounds like the Pharaoh's upset. Now, that's enough from you. *Hotaru comes out of Yugi and Yugi is unconscious*  
  
All: HOTARU!! YOU MADE YAMI MAD @ YUGI!!  
  
Hotaru + Bakura: *eyes glow red* No one must interfere!  
  
All: ?!  
  
Malik: *looks scared* yah, even I'M shaking in my boots.  
  
All: *look @ scared Malik*  
  
(Say, I got 3 chapters done semi-fast, didn't I? Okay, not really. I WOULD LIKE YOUR INPUT!!)  
  
REVIEW to see what Ereina does to Yami!! |  
  
\/ 


	8. What about the cockroaches on American I...

If anyone is as obsessed with Yami as I am, just pretend you're Ereina.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. I don't own anything 'cept 4 the CPOSWBC, my mind (hopefully), and my physical possessions. So, anyway...  
  
Anyway, ^-^ REVIEWS!! Plz? Am I random enough? How's my driving?  
  
Scene 25: THE HIGHer MOUNTAINS!!  
  
Person: Watt am I douuuuuu in here?  
  
Malik: x.x This guy has PROBLEMs.  
  
Ereina: *Eyes are fierce and red* How did YOU follow me here?!?!?  
  
Malik: ^-^ No clue!! *.* ooooOOOOOoooooo  
  
Ereina: SHUT UP! AM TRYING TO THINK!!  
  
Yami: ;_; Y ME? Y *ME?*  
  
CoverGirl: Because YOU're WORTH IT!  
  
Mai: MAYBE IT's Maybilene?!?  
  
You: ¬.¬ How did all these people follow us here?!  
  
Blair Authoress: UGH! *I* don't know! *jumps off a cliff*  
  
(A/N: Whoops. THAT wasn't supposed to happen...)  
  
Ereina: ugh!! You people are annoying!! *flies up taking Yami along w/ her*  
  
Jonathan *from "The Mummy" (the movie, not the TV show): WELL IT'S YOUR *dolphin sound* STORY!!  
  
(Ereina doesn't here Jonathan, because she went to the--)  
  
Scene 26: The even HIGHer mountains!!  
  
Ereina: *smiles eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevilly* kee kee, They'll neva find me here!! The air is too thin to breathe in.  
  
Yami: ¬.¬ and I can breathe up here because...?  
  
Ereina: ^-^ you're dead and you're hot.  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes* great reasons.  
  
Ereina: Oh no.... I can hear him now.....  
  
(How convenient!)  
  
() ()  
  
(*o*) !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
  
..........Over the *internet*?!?  
  
HUN?!?!  
  
Ereina: He's comin' over the hills now!!  
  
He'll be comin' 'round the mountain when he comes....!!  
  
Ereina: NO! NOT *THAT* SONG!!!!!!  
  
(Ice Cream Truck appears)  
  
Ice Cream Truck: It's gettin' hot in here! [So hot!] So grab an inner tube!!  
  
Girl-who-Nellie-hangs-out-with: I am gettin' so hot. I'm gonna grab an INNER TUBE!  
  
Yami: *gets in ceremonial garb* Garbish, Garb for garb, garb!!  
  
Yami: What the *dolphin sound* was THAT?!  
  
Ice Cream Truck: Heart ode de Cards.  
  
Camy: *pulsing vein* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!  
  
Yami: *twitching eye* *WHAT* DID YOU SAY?!?!  
  
(Camy is preserved in carbonite to avoid dying from suffication)  
  
Camy: .!!  
  
(A/N: WHO is Camy?  
  
Elena: *sigh* poooooooooooooooooooooor Camille.  
  
Ereina-chan: Oh yeah. LOL-oh, I mean, so sad.  
  
Elena: grrrrrrrrrrr, it's NOT funny.  
  
Yami: The retard was stealing my lines, anyway.  
  
Ereina-chan + Elena: 0.o? Yami!? The crab are YOU doing here?  
  
Yami: ^_^ mee hee hee... *disappears*  
  
Anyway...)  
  
Camy's Spirit: I can picture you, yourself, and your little dog, too!!  
  
Yami: She didn't DIE you idiot!! She was preserved!  
  
Ereina: *snaps back @ him* And I suppose YOU know all about preservation, DON'T CHA, Yami?!? Being "EGYPTIAN"!?  
  
Yami: *pulsing vein* HEY!! Y did U put quo-tat-shions around "EGYPSHIAN"?!  
  
Ereina: LEARN HOW TO WALK!! Arf-arf!! *covers mouth*  
  
Visser 20: AN ANDELITE!!  
  
Ax: Gek and Quey....  
  
(A/N: ^-^ "Gek and Quey..." is my favorite saying. You say "Gek" when you're weirded out. You say "Quey" (pronounced kw? [that's a long "a"]) when you're asking something, like "what?")  
  
(Back on the ground...)  
  
Seto: I see lights!!  
  
panAma: arthritis.  
  
Mokuba: don't see it... don't see it... I SEE IT! I SEE IT!!  
  
Joey: 0_0! Wha? Wha? Is the barn door open? Are the animals gettin' out?  
  
Izzy from Rocket Power: Aurora Bulialis grrreee, you know what I ma'am...  
  
(A/N:  
  
Elena: THERE IS NO "IZZY" ON ROCKET POWER!!  
  
Ereina-chan: *raises an eyebrow* I suppose YOU watch the show?  
  
Elena: *slinks into the shadows of Elena's mind-whoa-that-sounds-like- somethin'-yami-would-say-shut-up-you-try-too-hard...*)  
  
YOU WISH!  
  
Seto: And anyway, that "man" has whacked out vocabulary.  
  
YOU WISH!  
  
Seto: Wha? Who keeps saying that?!  
  
Hew eh MI to nona  
  
Seto: *shivers* shuttap! My nightmares are still coming true...  
  
Lady: *sips coffee* Sheesh, you'd think this was her first time using caps lock. *rolls eyes*  
  
OLD Lady: //I suddenly grew old thanx to that multi-coloured haired man...haired man?!// *looks confuzzled @ a type-writer*  
  
OLD MAID!  
  
OLD Lady: Hey! I may be older, but the authoress is even OLDer!!  
  
Ereina-chan: -.- And just what is THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Seto: WHO KEEPS SAYING THAT?  
  
All: shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!!  
  
Weevil: who's obsessed w/ me, anyway?  
  
40 crummy producers: NO ONE!  
  
WERTYENA@JUNO.COM: I'm a RED FISH!! In dee OCEAN!!  
  
Ana: And a Margarita ON THE ROCKS!!  
  
Ereina: Sweet rutabaga pudding?? OMW!! You sang that?!  
  
Malik: ANCIENT EGYPT!!  
  
Smithy: -_-'' why kill their "wives"?  
  
Mark Zellin: Merry Christmas or Merry Easter? WHO will YOU merry? Good luck choosing! NOTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!! Mark Zellin from Verginia. P.S. I AM GOOD!  
  
(Yah, that was from a friend)  
  
Yami: The whole thing or just MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?  
  
Nataku: THAT WAS POINTLESS.  
  
Ereina: THE WHOLE THING IS POINTLESS!!  
  
8*8???: *Blows off Nataku's head*  
  
Nataku: Catsup! *her remains disappear!!*  
  
Seto: SUDDEN FEAR!!  
  
All: gek and quey.  
  
Malik: duck!! That was the incantation!!  
  
Hotaru: why does he get to speak all of a sudden??  
  
Joey: BECAUSE HE'S-  
  
Tristan: --O-MAN!!  
  
(ka-boom!)  
  
Yeti: moron moron moron moron moron moron mrn mrn mrn mrn KER-SPLISH?!?!?  
  
Sailormoon  
  
mee hee hee  
  
Ignore that.....  
  
Reticulating Spleens!!  
  
Yami: Sweet!  
  
Téa: *screams like a duck and bursts into oblivion*  
  
Tinky-Winky: CONTRAVERSY!! And Lifestyles of the Jungle kings-  
  
Kida: *o* of our past.  
  
Joey: Where's ma'at?  
  
Seto: *agitated* shuttap!  
  
Joey: where's m'hat?  
  
Seto: *agitated* shuttap!  
  
Joey: Where's ma hat?  
  
Seto: *agitated* shuttap!  
  
Joey: Where's my hat?  
  
Seto: *agitated* shuttap!  
  
Joey: *sigh* where is my hat?  
  
Seto: SHUTTAP!!  
  
Nurse Joy: ^-^ Here's your hat, Joey.  
  
Joey: DO I LOOK LIKE I'M TALKING TO YOU?!?!  
  
Nurse Joy: ;_; MI! *hides*  
  
Yami: *appears* I'm a Small Soldier?!  
  
Hotaru: And I'm a Pretty Soldier!  
  
The rest of them: YOU'RE SOLDIERS?!  
  
Yami: I'm a soldier? That's gay!  
  
Hotaru: How do you think *I* feel?!  
  
Nurse Joy: +.+ I was beat up by a kid w/ a stick...  
  
All the Kingdom "Hears" Villains: WE WERE BEAT UP BY A KID W/ A KEY!!  
  
?!  
  
?!: Malik! We've already prepared the incantation!  
  
Malik + Yami: WHAT?!  
  
Malik: //ew, yuk. I said something @ the same time as the Pharaoh. *gasp* Did he figure out that I didn't really marry I-GIRL?//  
  
A computer?!  
  
Yami: //Nah-hah! He ISN'T Osiris.//  
  
Malik: //D'oh!//  
  
Anak-su-namn: That's not how you spell my name. JONATHAN!!  
  
Jonathan: My Love!! *huggles Anak-su-namn*  
  
All: awwwwww, cuuuuuuuuute.........  
  
Imhotep: ;_;!! Anak-su-namn really doesn't love me!!  
  
Ereina: *appears* YAMI!! Oh, poor Imhotep. You look so sad. I'd be your girlfriend, except for the fact that your vital organs are missing and I love Yami...  
  
Yami: O.O BAK?!?!  
  
Ba: I'm Ba!  
  
Ka: + I'm Ka!!  
  
We are Ba Ka! The split persona that actually splits!  
  
Yami: moron.... What do you mean "love"?!  
  
Ereina: ^-^ I wuv you!  
  
Yami: Yuck! *covers mouth* Oh *dolphin sound* I'm talking like YUGI!!  
  
Ereina: *grrrr* well then, whom do you love?  
  
Yami: Nobody! I'm peeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfect, Remember?  
  
Ereina: ;_; I see. WAH!! I've been trying to mimic you for so long, I try to be #1 @ EVERYTHING!!  
  
Yami + Ereina: *sigh* I guess I care too much about my pride. *look @ each other* Huh?  
  
Ereina: Do you like me?  
  
Yami: -_-''  
  
(Monster truck appears with a bumper sticker saying "Gay Freaks Welcome" and another one saying "System of a Down")  
  
Omi: OMW!!!! Those bumper stickers should NOT be on the same truck!!! Grrr.....  
  
Weird Al: Oh, this was mine. *picks up the soda Yugi was drinking*  
  
Yugi: ;_;!!  
  
Yami: What do you mean, "Do I like you?" And hey! *points at Weird Al* You're the man who threw me that R2-D2 statue in Egypt!!  
  
Malik: Oh yeah. The one I stole and used for toilet papyrus.  
  
All: 0.o  
  
Ereina: ;_; You don't like me. Well, WHOM do you love, I ask again!!??  
  
Yami: *looks around for something to love.* Here. *Picks up cow magnet that reads, "Dishes are dirty/clean"* I love this. It is so cute. Happy now?  
  
Ereina: grrrr.... must exact revenge on cow magnet...  
  
Yami: UGH! It was an arranged marriage! And now that our parents are dead, I bid you adieu.  
  
Ereina: ;_;!! *suddenly eyes glow black* Stop it! You're not going anywhere!  
  
Yami: *smirk* wanna bet? *disappears and reappears behind Ereina with a knife and "shilk"*  
  
All: 0.0  
  
Ereina: *looks unharmed* I've been stabbed before, duh!!  
  
(..........................................Yami realizes he can't kill her.)  
  
Yami: Fine! I'll be your...friend.  
  
Ereina: Will you go out with me?  
  
Yami: NO! We just took two steps backward!! Now you want one step forward?!  
  
Ereina: Oh, go build a pyramid!!  
  
Yami: I am in no need of a burial place right now, thank you very much!!  
  
Ereina: Mummify Téa alive!!  
  
Imhotep: 0.0!  
  
Ereina: Eix. Sorry, 'bout that.  
  
Téa: Uh! I'M the one who should be scared!  
  
Malik: I have possessed Squidwurt!  
  
Ereina: You can't pronounce anything.  
  
"Squidwurt": You'll NEVA WIN!! *starts playing with a revolver*  
  
All: 0.0 *shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of an octopus with a gun.....why didn't they think of that?*  
  
"Squidwurt": I'll shoot you! Mwahahahahahhahahaha!!  
  
Seto: Not MORE nightmares!!  
  
Yami + Joey: What the *dolphin sound* have YOU been dreamin'?  
  
Seto: ;_;! *snuggles with Ereina*  
  
Ereina: WHOA THERE!!! GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!!! *hurls Seto to the fiery pits of--*  
  
Yami: 0.0! My gir- err, friend.  
  
Ereina: ¬.¬ You don't sound enthused now. And I thought that I was your fian-  
  
Yami: WILL YOU GET A GRIP?!  
  
"Squidwurt": +_* She had better, because her final dayz have begun.  
  
Téa: ;_;?! NOO!! *huggles Ereina* I don't want you to die!!  
  
Ereina: o.0 THE CRAB?! Why is everyone snuggling with me?!  
  
All: *huggle Ereina* BECAUSE YOU HAVE A SIGN ON YOUR *dolphin sound* THAT SAYS HUG ME!!  
  
Téa: And I love you!!  
  
Ereina: I don't WANT YOU 2 LOVE ME!! Ooh, Yami's huggling me.  
  
Yami: ¬.¬ Only because everyone else was.  
  
Ereina: I feel loved 'n all, but what the crud happened to Mai? //Not that I care...//  
  
Mai: ?_? *appears* I am the Egyptian Tiki goddess of Dried Milk.  
  
Ereina: . Well, that's NOTHING compared to my almighty SNAKE TRAMS!!  
  
ahhhhh. Ahhhhh! AHHHH!!!  
  
(Snake Trams fall from the sky with a loud BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Squidwurt": Look dad, it's the Sphinx. Y'AMONWKANA!  
  
You: NO! I SAID THAT, and now, I MUST SQUIRM UNCONTROLLABLY!  
  
Yami: Who can guess what Mai uses on her Hair?!  
  
You: ....  
  
Tristen: Papaya Extract. And how come YOU have so little speaking parts? And how come I'm I'm named after a car?!  
  
"Squidwurt": *Tries to blow up a SNAKE TRAM, but fails. Then turns target to crowd*  
  
Revolver: *click, click*  
  
All: 0.0!  
  
What happens? REVIEW 2 FIND OUT! (Another cheesy cliffhanger. That makes eight!!)  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
(A/N: Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Encouragement? I need your input!! Do you want to be in here? If you've kept up with my utterly random story up to now, you definitely deserve the honor!! Just tell me what you want to do in here! Do YOU have a secret organization? Want it advertised? Come on down! Do you want a cookie? Want one now? Go to your cookie jar!! : p) 


	9. YES! ANOTHER Chapter! my triumphannt ret...

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. I don't own anything 'cept 4 the CPOSWBC, my mind (hopefully), and my physical possessions. So, anyway...  
  
And now...  
  
Hotaru: No! You can't shoot us!  
  
"Squidwurt": Oh yeah? *fires*  
  
All: ;_;!! *start panicking*  
  
Seto: You hit Téa!!  
  
Téa: -_-  
  
All: *gasp @ the big red blood stain on Téa*  
  
Ereina: Oh, uh, just wash that with err, cold water and it'll-it'll come right out. //oh boy//  
  
Téa: -_-  
  
All: ^_^'' Do you know what radon is?  
  
"Squidwurt": Oh no! *blows up because of radon*  
  
(A/N: that's not right. Paint my chicken coop!  
  
Ereina-chan: Make me!  
  
Yura the Rubber Bear: Will you shut up?!  
  
Ereina-chan: NASCAR!)  
  
Ereina: *looks at hand, which is still clutching Yami's aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrm.* erm, there's yellow stuff comin' out of my hand.  
  
Yami: That's because I put acid on your hand so you world stop clutching my aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
All: EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finish the *dolphin sound* sentence!  
  
Yami: Arm. ^_^  
  
(A/N: that was wrong...)  
  
Ereina: I don't appreciate being melted.  
  
Yami: So? The next chapter is the d r a m a t i c Chapter.  
  
Ereina: *throws hands up*  
  
Yami: *does the same* Touch down!!  
  
Yugi: R U alright?  
  
Yami: Of course not. *pats Yugi on the Head*  
  
Yugi: ?_? I have been chooo-chooosen.  
  
Seto: Is George Lucas married?  
  
Joey: 0.o Why...? And what happens if I say "No"?  
  
Seto: Well, I was thinking of what kind of guy Téa should marry, and I thought she'd need someone who was rich.  
  
Téa: You can't marry me to that R2-D2 MAN!!  
  
Yami: Hey!  
  
Téa: Besides, I'm bad at I SPY books. Especially the 3D ones.  
  
All: 3D?  
  
Téa: Yeah. Once, when I played it, I lost my house keys.  
  
Ereina: Yeah, right. Like YOU'RE a homeowner.  
  
All: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! DIS!  
  
Seto: $_$ Precisely why my snuggly Bear needs to marry rich.  
  
Téa: *v. mad* GRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEN is the color of the sky and the flowers and the trees... *steam comes out of her ears*  
  
Malik: John Travolta is STILL alive?!  
  
Yami: Haha! You didn't know that!  
  
All: Hahahaha!  
  
Malik: ;_;! How come you hate me and not Yami?  
  
Seto: *puts his arms around Yami and Joey* Yami's cool because he hangs out with Joey. Isn't dat right?  
  
Joey: Don' steal my accent too!!  
  
Seto: ^-^ It's cute!  
  
Washu: Actually, the Duelist-o-Meter says Joey is the best Duelist.  
  
Yami + Seto: WHAT?!  
  
(A/N: WHAT?!)  
  
Washu: *turns invisible*  
  
Sam the Ad Man: I was trying to sell you blenders, but now you'll need them more than b/4!! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Lady: There everywhere!!  
  
Michele Branch: HUGE! THEY'RE HUGE! THEY'RE CUTTING HOLES IN THE FLOOR!!  
  
Yami: What IS this evil presence that subdues my own?  
  
Malik: I see one!!  
  
Isis: Baywatch Nerds?  
  
(Suddenly, a HUGE salad Bar appears!)  
  
Joey: *o* I bet we could eat all of it!!  
  
Tristan: NO! Joey DON'T!!!!  
  
(Joey gets jumped by the salad bar, which is 10 feet in diameter and is circular. I saw one in my chemistry book one year. The thing is HUGE!)  
  
()()  
  
(*o*) !i!i!i!i!i!i!  
  
Yugi: ;_; Y did he have to be so brave?! *cries on Seto's shoulder, Mokuba does the same*  
  
Seto: ^_^ Mucus!!  
  
Téa: I'm writing a love poem.  
  
Sam the Ad man: Not now!! We need to chop the Salad with our BLENDERS!! Crisis special!! Only ?20.00 or $40.00 or E30.00 or ?300 ?800 or E78 or 66 cash or 72 debens or-  
  
Yami: They still have debens? Oh thank word! *throws him a sack of debens.*  
  
Téa: 800 dong? Here! *thows him a sack o' dong*  
  
Chi Chi: 66 cash? Here! *throws him a sack o' cash*  
  
Malik: 300 francs? I needed to get rid of them for the new euro anyway! HERE! *throws him a sack o' francs*  
  
Tristan: ¬.¬ There IS such a thing as a moneychanger.  
  
Malik: *picks up blender + smacks head...err...forehead... duckyouOmi...* D'oh!  
  
(Once everyone has a blender...)  
  
Sam the Ad man: Chop away!  
  
All: BATTLE CRY!!!  
  
(All charge into the salad bar with the blenders on PUREÉ)  
  
(TITANIC theme in background)  
  
Seto: ARRGHHH!!!!!! I'll protect you, pitooey, Mokuba!  
  
Sesshomaru: I believe that was my line. *smile* Minus the "pitooey", of course.  
  
All: *gasp* SeSsOmArU!!! ^_^ YAY!  
  
Mokuba: Godfather Sesshomaru!!  
  
Sesshomaru: *Smile* Hello, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Did you bring cousin Rin? And Mother Jakken?  
  
(A/N: That's ain't how you spell his name. You're pathetic.  
  
Ereina-chan: grrreeeeee... You're just saying that because Sesshomaru's here.)  
  
Ereina: Mother Jakken?! What have you been telling this kid?!  
  
Sesshomaru: *quickly puts a hand over Ereina's mouth* Don't you mean "Mother Jaquline"?  
  
Seto: No way! Our mother's name was-  
  
Sesshomaru: ¬.¬ Do I look like I care?  
  
(TITANIC theme still playing...)  
  
Ereina: - -''   
  
Sesshomaru: How in the Underworld did you-  
  
Yami: GRR! That's my line!!  
  
Sesshomaru: ¬.¬ I do not talk to people who "GRR".  
  
Inu-Yasha: WHA? You GRR all the time!  
  
Sesshomaru: :) :D  
  
All: ...  
  
Ereina: Okay, that was freaky.  
  
(all stand in a kind of V8 splash juice from the pureed salad.)  
  
Tristan: Hyuck-hyuck-hyuck! I know the password!  
  
(TITANIC theme stops and Pokémon Battle Music begins.)  
  
Wertyemna Emna?  
  
Sesshomaru: Was that a challenge?  
  
Yami: *twitch* You're stealing my lines...  
  
Tristan: You bet it was!  
  
Sesshomaru: *cracks knuckles* Then let's get this started! *reaches for a pokéball when is suddenly is levitating in the air* What the----?!!  
  
Tristan: I wanted a fight of psychic powers. Is this how you entertain me?  
  
Sesshomaru: *twitch* You're stealing my lines...  
  
Yamiki: *throws arms up in disbelief*  
  
Yami: *Throws arms up as if saying "I GIVE UP!"*  
  
Ereina: *In the half ruined spa across the street* Yamsi darling, be a dear & get me some herbal tea.  
  
Sesshomaru: *to Ereina* Watch it, *dolphin sound*!!  
  
Ereina: *in a voice exactly like Mai's* He called me a female dog!  
  
Mai: Hey, that's MY voice.  
  
Yugi: Suit yourself. I be a shrink. I'm with Winnifred now.  
  
Mai: You mean you're gay?  
  
Yugi: No, Winny from Truck Everlasting.  
  
Mai: Oh, not from Winnie the Pooh?  
  
Sam the pooper scooper man: Where?!  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, I cannot properly battle ewe until ewe release me from being suspended in the air. //YES! I got my vocab back!//  
  
Tristan: Oh, oil of olay. *Sesshomaru returns to ground* GO! Hitmontop!  
  
(Imhotep marches into battle)  
  
(Jonathan says something not nice to Imhotep about where he will see him after he dies, then, in an exhilarating moment, kisses Anuck-su-naman...)  
  
Sesshomaru: I summon thee from the depths of history...//and all that crab...// GO! AndrewJacksonmon!  
  
(Andrew Jackson, proudly giving birth to his boxing gloves, marches into the battle between the West and the East. Real symbolic, ain't it? greek- myths-stuck-in-head-err,brain...)  
  
uncle joe  
  
ate mr. poe  
  
and joe shmoe  
  
and john doe  
  
and dragnet  
  
i ain't a magnet  
  
i da nectar  
  
i'm not a player  
  
i'm da game  
  
i know hikaru's  
  
weak point  
  
*weak smirk*  
  
Are you the creator of Hi and Lois? Because you're making me laugh.  
  
Ereina: *looks @ the soupy chopped up salad* Well, now that the salad bars have been chopped, what should we do?  
  
Seto: *GASP!!* We forgot about the cock roaches on American Idol!  
  
(@ American Idol)  
  
Simon: AHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Randy: THEY'RE EATING ME!!!!!!  
  
(@ the High Mountains)  
  
All: *blush* o.o''  
  
(A girl with long brown hair + brown eyes w/ a flower in her hair appears.)  
  
(What? I felt like doing that.)  
  
Dream_shadow: Hey, I found the Crystal Star!  
  
All: 0.o Where'd you come from?  
  
Ereina-chan: Mon Amie!! ^-^  
  
Dream_shadow: Hiya! If you want that Crystal Star, *grows wings* You'll have to catch me! ^_^  
  
Ereina: ^.0 Oh yeah! *gives Dream_shadow a Hi Five*  
  
Yami: Bak! Ereina's the only one of us who can fly!  
  
Isis: Then you should be glad she's your fiancée!  
  
Ereina: Oh, now I'm "one of you"?  
  
Yami: well, *suddenly Katelynn pops up + kisses Yami*  
  
Katelynn: ^_^ Yes!  
  
Yami: 00''  
  
Ereina: 00''  
  
Malik + Bakoura: Phew. Thank you, word.  
  
Ereina: I demand $5.  
  
Yami: WHAT? You're making money off of my mouth?  
  
Nabiki: You da girl!  
  
Ereina: *mad now* Well, I thought we were "only friends", as you put it.  
  
Katelynn: *blink, blink* Yeah.  
  
(Omi appears)  
  
Omi: NO!! Yami, Ereina's your queen from Egypt!!  
  
Ereina + Katelynn: *huggles Yami*  
  
Yami: ¬.¬ Tell me again why I need a queen.  
  
Ereina: *anime fall*  
  
Dream_shadow: *flying in circles* erm, Seto is chasing me...  
  
Homer: Not chasing, pursuing.  
  
Girls: *drool* Homer!! *huggle Homer*  
  
Omi: 0.o that was...  
  
Duo: *pops up* I finally ditched Hilde! *huggles Omi*  
  
100000000000000 girls: DUO!!!  
  
Seto: must *pant* get *pant* Crystal Star...  
  
Mokuba: Whacha doin' with that knife, Godfather Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: Grrr....Don't ask...  
  
Inu-Yasha: See? See? Big Brother DOES Grr!  
  
Seto: *stops chasing Dream_Shadow + looks @ Sesshomaru* What? YOU'RE a big brother? You need to take lessons! From *drum roll* MOI!  
  
Ereina: Don't steal my French!  
  
Joey: The French are cheese eating surrender monkeys.  
  
Omi: HEY!!  
  
Ereina: Now THAT wasn't a very nice thing to say...  
  
Joey: Freedom Fries!  
  
Omi: _.\\\ (oops, that wasn't supposed 2 B there...) ......................er, Rin and Mokuba are like children to me.....  
  
Malachite: like, cha!!  
  
Seto: Uh, Y are you still here? *throws him into the bathwater*  
  
Sesshomaru: Enough! We must finish our battle!!  
  
Tristen: Oh yeah! Imhotep! Go! Goo-Goo Dolls Attack!!!  
  
(Goo-Goo Dolls Appear)  
  
10000000000000000000 girls: GOO-GOO!  
  
Sesshomaru: Heh. THAT was a sucky attack.  
  
Yami: Hmm? *notices pokemon battle and immediately catches on to their plans.*  
  
Ereina: *smacks err...forehead* How come you always look happy when barbaric battles occur?!  
  
Yami: *stares @ Ereina in disgust* You could NEVER be my fiancée!! *to Sesshomaru* I wouldn't insult his plans just yet! He's got something up his-  
  
10000000000000000000 girls: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackle AndrewJacksonmon*  
  
AndrewJacksonmon: *crushed to non-existent*  
  
Sesshomaru: *spins around to face Yami* YOU! You knew his plan all along!!  
  
Tristen: //does that fuzzy thing help him spin better?//  
  
Ash: *in a ballerina costume* Why would YOU want to know, you Gaylord?!  
  
Katelynn: *gasp* NO! YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I I I I I I I I !!!! *throws herself between Yami + Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: o.0 I was only gonna kill him. *cracks knuckles*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Cool! I can fuse w/ Vegeta!!  
  
Vegeta: Fufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Stupid battle... *murmur*  
  
Yami: Hah! The Heart of the Cards didn't permit you to triumph. Your days are ended. OPEN YOUR MIND!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: o.o? *colors inverted + screen cracks. Sesshomaru faints*  
  
All: BLOODY MURDER!  
  
(joke from Srena DOES have a Karaoke Party! My other story.)  
  
Omi: hi.  
  
Inu-Yasha: big brother?  
  
Mokuba: *shakily* Godfather Sesshomaru? GODFATHER SESSHOMARU?! *turns to Dream_Shadow + cries on her leg* Oh NO! We've lost Mother! We've lost Father! And now WE'VE LOST GODFATHER SESSHOMARU!!  
  
(A/N: I know how it feels....)  
  
Dream_Shadow: ;_;!!  
  
All: *turn to Yami* YOU KILLED SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ...  
  
(Sesshomaru's body disappears + is replaced w/ Uncle Sam's Body-I mean, Union Jack-I mean, Uncle Kenshin.)  
  
All: o.0  
  
Dou: That makes me feel like kissing! *he + Omi run off.*  
  
All: o.0??  
  
Kenshin: A plain, white rapper.  
  
Yami: PULL IT OUT!  
  
All: You shouldn't be talking!!  
  
Yami: //grrrrrrr......// ;_; plz forgive me!! I didn't mean to-WAH! *Sesshomaru's hand goes on his shoulder*  
  
Sesshomaru: Mwahahahaha. Hello, Yami, He-who-must-now-be-killed...  
  
Katelynn: NO!!  
  
Ereina: *smirk* can you say, "Just Desserts?"  
  
Yami: Why are you so mean 2 mew al of uh sudden?? //blah, can't talk...//  
  
Yugi: I am going 2 suck your blood!!  
  
Some Guy: *walks up 2 Dream_Shadow* I am Bu-Bu, king of the forest!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Enough talk! You die, NOW!!  
  
Yami: *holds up hand + pulls out a Game Boy Advanced* Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!! Check this out! Almost beat it!  
  
Sesshomaru: *stops in mid air + lands* Whoa! What IS that amazing device? *looks over Yami's shoulder @ game*  
  
Yami: It's the most amazing thing the 21st century has to offer! It's Advanced Game Mom XP 051.  
  
Sesshomaru: That's a mouthful.  
  
Yami: It's so fascinating, isn't it? You follow this woman around all day, running primitive errands. If you stray from her, you become lost + confused. It's very harsh and intense.  
  
Sesshomaru: Awesome, awesome, awesome!!... *watches the GBA intensely*  
  
All: *roll eyes* Men. . .  
  
Joey: *looks @ Seto* YOU'RE a man.  
  
Seto: *turns around* Where?  
  
Yami: Mwaha! I am so evil!  
  
All: ¬.¬ What was that?  
  
(A/N: I'm watching YGO!!)  
  
Ereina: *snivel* I wuv you, Yami!  
  
Yami: Well, I don't! Katelynn's cooler!!  
  
Katelynn: Yay!  
  
Megabloks!  
  
Seto: Guess what! I-  
  
(A/N: *.+ Uh-oh... Me thinx the file is getting too big/... Better end it, and quick!!)  
  
Joey: Say what?!  
  
(ground begins to quake)  
  
All: Whao!! Whao!!  
  
Dream_Shadow: Ha-ha! ^_^ I have wings! 0.0 WhaO! *begins getting sucked down 2 the ground like everyone else!!*  
  
Ereina: *falling down the newly formed crevice* Oh GREAT, Yami! You got us sent to heck!  
  
Yugi: Oh, is THAT why I heard,"I love you, devil," @ night?!  
  
Yami: I did not!! Why are you ganging up on me now?! *grits teeth*  
  
All: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *fall down the newly formed crevice*  
  
Review if you ever want 2 see the d r a m a t i c chapter!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
(BTW, Téa WILL die SOON!!)  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	10. D R A M A T I C Chapter!

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda. I don't own anything 'cept 4 the CPOSWBC, my mind (hopefully), and my physical possessions. So, anyway...

HELLO! Ladies and gentlemen, countrymen, and womenmen, Welcome to:

MY LAST CHAPTER! C h a p t e r T e n . . .

DUNNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNN

After two (thousand) years, YAMI YUGI WENT MAD & SO DID THE OTHERS! Has been REAWAKENED for this limited time CHAPTER! (sorry, guys, high school's been sucky)

The RANDOMNESS.

THE ROMANCE. (well, sorta)

And The RETARDEDNESS.

All back in the final chapter prophesized by Ereina as the D R A M A T I C Chapter! (Warning: This chapter may get unecessarily bloody...)

A HUGE thank you to my reviewers. And my future reviews. bows

NOW ON WITH THIS BAD BOY!

Ereina: blinks repeatedly What the--? Where are we?

Téa: mad UGH! THAT'S SOOOO MY LINE!

Ereina: vein pulsing YOU KNOW WHAT!

Yami: in her ear WHAT!

Ereina: gasps OMG! We're in –

Seto: cries > A CAVERN THINGY!

Ereina: NO. We're in the D R A M A T I C chapter.

Tristan: What the--? What does THAT mean!

Grandpa: ;; Does…this mean I don't have anymore lines?

Ereina: stares possibly. I mean, I don't really know what was supposed to happen this chapter. Actually, I feel really different.

Joey: terrified OMG. OMG. OMG. THE RED SOX WON THE WORLD SERIES!

All: 00 WHAT THE--! WHAT KIND OF A CRAZY UNIVERSE IS THIS!

Serenity: Oh, it gets worse smirks

Ereina: >D Ha ha. I have Boston friends!

Yami: homestar's voice You guys, this story's about me.

Téa: No, Pharaoh, you're missing the point! We've woken up TWO YEARS LATER!

Malachite: ( This is sucky. It's just like that sucky Adam Sandler movie that Serenity made me watch. walks thru wall

Serenity: > I TRUSTED YOU! runs smack into a wall of dirt

Ereina: looks around hastily I really don't think this chapter is supposed to be random…

Kazuki Takahashi: appears in magic hole in the air Now you listen! If the Amusement King had his way, Yu-Gi-Oh couldn't help but be random. That is all beams away

Mai: SHOOT! THAT WAS A WAY OUT! cries I want to play SOCCER but I CAAAN'T!

Seto: snobby Shut up, Mai. I have twelve prosthetic legs!

All: o.0" mmm'kay.

Ereina: GUYS! GANG! WHATEV'! It's been so long since this fan fic's been written that I've forgotten why we're here (in a really deep cavern that is).

Joey: 00 Eh, wat's dat mean?

Ereina: It MEANS that now my Authoress powers are gone due to the fact that my memory's forsaken me.

Yami: gasps NOW YOU GUYS KNOW HOW I FEEL! TO WAKE UP IN A WORLD WHERE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S WHAT, OR WHO'S WHO, OR WHO YOU WERE, OR WHAT YOUR MOM LOOKS LIKE! OH FOR THE LOVE OF TONKA CONSTRUCTION!

Seto: cocks an eyebrow But if your Authoress powers are gone, then what's going to happen to us!

Mokuba: grits teeth HE DEMANDS AN ANSWER! slams fist on cavern wall

Ereina: I'm not sure. We may actually have a…a…a…omg I can't say it. A STORY LINE!

All: 0.o Story what?

Ereina: loudly A PLOT! bursts into tears

All: A PLOT! GROAN

Readers: WTF! I only read this because it DOESN'T have a plot!

All: HOLY RAMILLETES AND BIZCOCHITOS! WHY, OSIRIS, WHY!

Malik: I don't know. I just don't.

Yami: snaps You are NOT Osiris!

Malik: snaps back And YOU are NOT GOOD LOOKING!

All: O.O gasp

Ereina: TT Please calm down guys. We have to keep the randomness to a minimum.

Tristan: NEVER! I had psychic powers in this fan fic! throws a rock

Bakura: hit by rock WTF! YOU LITTLE ORPHAN!

Tristan: What! I'm not an orphan!

Bakura: makes a phone call You are now!

Seto & Mokuba: chant …one of us…one of us…

Ereina: Bakura has a phone? We can use it to call for help!

Seto: snorts Nonsense. He couldn't have made a phone call down here. My GPS navigator says that we're out of Verizon's roaming range.

Ereina: GPS navigator! Can't we use it to get help or something!

Seto: What do I look like? An ATM!

Joey: ¬.¬ S'whut you look like to me, bud.

Ereina: Ok, let's just get a head count. Who all is here, anyway? A bunch of really random people came in and out of this fan fic.

Yami: Actually, the only ones who left the fan fic were Superman, Nataku (antacid), Simon Cowbell (purposefully), Mr. France, Angemon, Larry-Boy, Frodo, Winifred the psychiatrist, guerilla fighters, Eminem, and Kazuki Takahashi. Oh, and Cher (loses), who died.

Ereina: Wow, that was it?

Téa: Sounds 'bout right.

Yami: Don't make me name all the people who actually popped into this fan fic. There must be a million.

All: THEN WHERE DID THEY GO!

Ereina: I must've only made a select few fall down the crevice, then. Ok, head count! Who's here? Yami, Téa, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Mario, (Malik: > That's MALIK to you!) Serenity, Grandpa—

Mai: Don' chu forget about me! Don' Don' Don' behbay!

Ereina: rolls eyes Mai the Mega Slut,

Serenity: I'm in a corner! CRYING! ;;

Yugi: I guess I'm not important to anyone. --

Ereina: Yugi, Mai, am I missing anyone else!

Pegasus, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik: We've been totally ignored in this fan fic!

Ereina: ¬.¬ No offense, you guys, but you've got enough fan fics to get you into the Who's Who of Totally-drooled-over-anime-bishonens. (A/N: Pegasus!)

Yami: So does me! ;;

All: …

Yami: cries, offended

Ereina: GAWD, You people need RITALIN!

All ('cept Ereina): LOOK WHO'S TALKING! UR THE WAN WHO ROTE THEESE!

Ereina: mutters Ok, ok, let's get on task. It looks like everyone here is from Yu-Gi-Oh. laughs Who writes Yu-Gi-Oh fan fics with only Yu-Gi-Oh characters!

All: o ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Ereina: Well, actually I'm an original character, so this fic isn't totally bogus.

Tristan: No you aren't! You were three people ahead of Yugi in the line waiting to get into Pegasus's boat!

Téa: Um, Tristan, those were ten-year-old boys.

Ereina: GASPS DreamShadow! I made her fall down the crevice too! Now I remember! But where is she!

DreamShadow: way the heck up at the top of the deep crevice You gave me the wings, remember? Besides, all Canucks can fly!

Ereina: 0.0 ;; but I'm American and they're Japanese!

Yu-Gi-Oh Cast: Who says Japanese can't fly!

Ereina: crosses arms Well technically, Seto's English, Yugi's one of Yami's descendants making Yugi French, Joey's from Brooklyn, Pegasus is from San Francisco, Bakura's English, Isis, Mario (Malik: MALIK!), Shadi, Bobasa, Mana, Simon, Mahado, Yami Bakura, Yami Mario, Akuknumkanon, Atem---

All: THEY'RE EGYPTIAN, WE GET IT!

Téa: pales Am I Japanese?

Yugi: You're whatever Ereina is, 'cause you two look the same—

Ereina: grabs him by the neckbelt YUGI! DO YOU WANT TO DIE! IT ONLY TAKES ONE WORD! ONE. WORD!

Yugi: - Pepsi ONE. It's ONE calorie.

Yami: Uses the "Heart of the Cards" to blast Ereina backwards RELEASE MY AIBOU THIS INSTANT! He's the only kid with a body that can morph into mine!

All: 00 . . .

Yami: looks to side, then back at crowd Isn't this supposed to be a dramatic chapter?

Ereina: slumps against dirt wall It's no use. None of us are Canadian so none of us can fly.

Téa: downtrodden I guess that's the moral of the story then, huh?

(Silence)

Seto: quietly Mokuba, do you think we're really related? Maybe I only think you're my brother because we met at the orphanage.

Mokuba: > Get away from me, you pedophile!

Bakura: The term is "SOD OFF"!

Mokuba: Well, Bakura's the biggest gay here!

Bakura: Well Donald Duck wears a sailor shirt too, and he seems alright around Mickey an' 'is friends!

All: AND NO PANTS.

Bakura: 0.0 -- Blasted Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura: using a lighter to burn a wormlooks up What? WHAT?

All: look at ground silently

…

…

…

Serenity: coming back from crying in corner Hey guys.

Joey: still staring at ground 'Ey, Serenity.

Serenity: HIIII-YAAAAAHHHH! whips out chair and smacks Joey's head

(INTENSE ACTION MUSIC)

All: WTF!

Joey: 00! falls to ground, mostly from shock

All: OO!

Serenity: tosses chair in Seto's direction I'm SICK and TIRED of you people! If I'm going to be stuck down here left to die in this damp forsaken pit, THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL FIRST!

Seto: just dodged chair N-now Serenity—

Yami: 00 R-Really, Serenity, this story was supposed to be about ME going crazy!

Ereina: looks up He's absolutely right, you know.

Serenity: eyes red with tears points fiercely at Yami YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU DID THIS TO ALL OF US!

All: involuntarily turn on Yami

Yami: steps back Me! Serenity, I think you might've had a harder fall down the crevice than you thought…

Tristan: eyes begin to tear, turns to Yami I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!

Yami: Tristan—

Mai: also tearing up, steps toward Yami I'm just a female replica of you! I'm always living in your shadow!

Yami: Mai! I never---

Bakura: gets in Yami's face I'm your worst enemy! AND GUESS WHAT! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!

Mokuba: looks up, also crying I treat you more like a big brother than I do Seto, and you've STILL never shown me how to duel!

Malik: > I STILL HAVE TO WATCH YOUR TOMB FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! WHAT DID BATTLE CITY SOLVE, ANYWAY!

Grandpa:

Joey: punches Yami YOU'RE SUPPOSED TA BE MY BEST FRIEND OR SUMTHIN', AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT KINDA MOVIES YOU LIKE! I CAN'T EVEN SAY "PHARAOH" WITHOUT GETTIN' DIRTY LOOKS FROM RICH BOY!

Yami: spits out blood angrily I SAVED YOUR LIFE!

Joey: recoils

Seto: actually CRYING MY VOICE ACTOR……………………………IS A COUNTRY MUSIC SINGER! (visit him on the web at NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Yami: Kaiba, I had no say in tha---

Yugi: bawling AND WHAT ABOUT ME! Do you know how many people WON'T watch my show BECAUSE THEY THINK WE'RE GAY! Even worse, do you know how many people WILL watch our show BECAUSE THEY THINK WE'RE GAY! I've had to endure SO MANY WELL-DRAWN FAN ARTS!

Yami: ¬.¬ Yes, I know. It's all over the web for Ra's sake.

Téa: throws Yugi out of the way and grabs Yami by the neck DO YOU EVEN WANT ME! EVEN A LITTLE!

Yami: 00 ERM—

Ereina: ANZU! I'M KILLING YOU FOR GOOD NOW!

Téa: releases Yami and turns on Ereina DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE TO SAY TO THAT…THAT…MONSTER!

Ereina: looks at Yami No, but I do have a question.

Yami: now on ground leaning against dirt wall, looks up

Ereina: …

All: …

Ereina: pauses WHY AREN'T YOU REAL! gives in and cries too

All (except Yami): WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(Silence)

(Deafening Silence)

(Ground starts to rumble)

RRRRRRRMMMRRMMRRMMMRRMRRRRRMMRRRR

Serenity: shrieks What's going on!

All: look from left to right

Téa: gasps His body! It's—

Yugi: YAMI!

Seto: What the--! loses footing Whoaa—

Joey: Eh, guys, it's really startin' tuh rumble, ya think we should start climbin'?

(Yami's body glows black and starts hissing)

Téa: WHAT'S GOING ON!

All: turn on Téa WE DON'T KNOW!

Yugi: grabs Yami's hand and tries to pull him up AHHH! AHH! HE BURNS! And he's—

Serenity: He's like disintegrating! WTF!

Joey: Eh, now, Serenity--!

Seto: smacks the back of Joey's head SHUT UP! My is DYING! (A/N: Censored for spoilers o"")

Joey: pales Your WAT!

(Ground continues to shake)

RMMMBBRMBBRMRBRRMMBBBMRRBBBMMRMBBBRMRBBBMRMMMMMBBB

Bakura: Look! The shadows of his rage are excreting from his…uh…ashes!

Yami (or what's left of him): shadows go flying towards the Yu-Gi-Oh cast

All: shield their faces w/ their arms AAAHHHHHHH! URRRGHHHHHH!

Yugi: looks up URRRHHH--Hey look guys!

All: look up HUH?

Yami: all black and eyes glowing he floats above them ??

Mokuba: WHAAA! HE'S SPEAKING LIKE THE LUCKY CHARMS MAN!

Malik: ¬.¬ nice brother ya got there, Kaiba.

Seto: >. I'M the educated one!

Yami Malik: dubbed voice THE FARROW IS SPEAKING IN ANCIENT EGYPTIAN!

Yami??!!

Mokuba: beings to choke k--! K--buh! S—to! H—lp! H--!

Seto: takes off shoes and socks and tries cleaning his toenails while on the quaking ground

Téa: stares at the scene before her gasps in realization HE'S KILLING MOKUBA!

Yugi: -- Personally, I've given up caring about that brat.

Téa: tears streaming YUGI! YOU JUST NEVER GET IT! YOU JUST NEVER GET IT, DO YOU! I LOVE MOKUBA! tries to tackle Yami's floating body

Yami: dodges Téa ??!!!

Téa: UGH! I'll show you! whispers to Serenity

Serenity: w/out even listening I HATE YOU! smacks Téa with chair

Téa: flies backward OOF! > WHY CAN'T WE JUST BE FRIENDS!

Yami: RRRRRRGGGGHHHH! black flames shoot up

Mai: WHY DO I KEEP FALLING INTO JOEY!

Joey: Dis'appens ev'ry episode, Mai. ¬.¬

Mokuba: falls limp to the ground

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE KILLED MOKUBA!

Seto: cool. Hush up. picks toenails

Téa: Oh, that's it. Go ahead. Provoke the cheerleader, Yami. Make HER snap first! tears All I ever wanted was to cheer you on! That's all I wanted! YUGI! YUGI SET UP THAT DATE BETWEEN US! IT'S HIS FAULT! points

All: involuntarily turn on Yugi

Yugi: -- …You guys…c'mon. Have I done anything wrong this whole series? 88 You know I only want your happiness.

Serenity: HE WANTS OUR HAPPINESS FOR HIMSELF! GET HIM!

All: prepare to lunge

Yugi: holds up his hand Now, friends, let's not turn to violence. I may have made mistakes in my past, like trying to set up Yami and Téa, or leading Rebecca on, or not killing Bakura when he was in the sleeping bag next to me, but I want you to know that those mistakes WILL BE MADE UP FOR! A THOUSAND TIMES OVER! In fact, tonight, ICE CREAM ON ME!

All: YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY! YUGI'S OUR HERO! LONG LIVE YUGI! picks up Yugi

Yugi: Heh heh smirks at Yami Too bad you don't have any influence over them. And you're supposed to be a Pharaoh.

Yami: glowing eyes squint back at Yugi yooooouuuu willlllll paaaaayyyyyyy forrr thisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yugi: starts choking Y-mi! N-n-no! St-p!

All: drop Yugi WTF! circle around his body

Yugi: spazzes on the gound H-lp! H-lp!

Téa: stares I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!

Tristan: grabs Téa's shoulders Téa! You were a lifeguard last year! You must remember SOMETHING!

Téa: Yes. stares ahead I was a size four in their bikinis. I was kinda upset, but then my mom—

Joey: Téa! SAVE YUGI!

Téa: falls to knees OHHHHHHHHHH I CAAAAAAAANNNNN'T! All I know is mouth-to mouth! AND I HAD TO KISS SOME BOY WITH PIMPLES!

Joey: It's not kissing, it's mouth to mouth, so SAVE HIM!

Seto: picks up Yugi by collar and punches him in the gut drops him That outta do it.

Joey: What the—

Seto: Just because I'm a CEO doesn't mean I don't know some redneck tricks. smirks

Yugi: I've been freed from Yami's grip! Thank you, Redneck Man!

Seto: Uh huh?

Ereina: GUYS! THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT MEANT TO BE RANDOM!

Seto: Uh huh?

Ereina: Oh forget it. --NO, I WILL NOT GIVE UP! fist

Yami: Ssssssssssssuufferrrr my wrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaathhhhh beams shoot from his eyes! hits Grandpa

Yugi: Grandpa! NOOOOO! runs to his side You only had one line this chapter! ;;

(Grandpa's pacemaker gives up the ghost)

(…yeah, he died.)

Tristan: turns to Yami What gives, Yami Yugi! Whoa, I gotta try that one again. That was like a Scooby Doo The Movie moment there. cracks neck Ahem…

Tristan: turns to Yami What GIVES, ya jerk! Why're you KILLING all your old FRIENDS!

Yami: hisses Yu-Gi-Oh…he controls me now…

Yugi: 88 FOR THE LOVE OF TEA, YAMI, YOU :ARE: YU-GI-OH!

Yami: hisses I ussssssssssed to be…HE'S TAKEN CONTROL! ARRGGGHH! falls to the ground

All: Yami! run to his side

Joey: Ehh…wadden dis guy just tryin' ta kill us?

Téa: No, Joey, he's our FRIEND!

Yami: Like dolphin sound I am! rips out her eyes

Téa: here comes the manly scream! HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! limps over to Serenity

Serenity: NOW YOU GUYS KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE BLIND! sobs uncontrollably

Tristan: omg. OMG! WTF!

Seto: BBQ!

Téa: over her shoulder Hey! STFU!

Yami: BBL! GTG like TTYL! disappears

…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Téa: panicked Without Yami, we won't have a plot!

Joey: in Téa's bloody face We won't have a STORYLINE!

Tristan: WTF are we gonna do!

Seto: Pimped out ya'll throws on pimp hat and crosses arms What chu gunna do!

Ereina: KAIBA! Knock it off! Mokuba and Grandpa are dead! And it's because of YOUR randomness! Don't you get it!

Mai: crosses eyes Nope. I dun nope. I just nope. I nope. I nope so.

Joey: …I love you.

Téa: Hey, Joey, why weren't WE ever a couple?

Tristan: Hey she's right, ya know. People paired me and her, Serenity and her, Seto and her, Mokuba and her, Mai and her (well in this dolphin sounded up fic) and Marik and her, but never Joey and Téa. I ask you today, WHY THE DOLPHINSOUND NOT!

Mai: Nope.

Ereina: -- We are so off track. YAMI'S NEVER GONNA COME BACK! grabs a microphone

All: whuh?

Ereina: sings PEEPUHL!

I SAY, PEEPUHLLLLLLLL!

People,

ya just don' undastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!

I've been tryin' and tryin' and tryin'!

But ya'll just think I'm lyin'!

We gatta STOP!

Joey, Seto, Mai: GATTA STOP!

We gatta REACH!

Joey, Seto, Mai: GATTA REACH!

We gatta SEE the path that we're takinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn'!

Cuz it's JUST gonna lead to more hatinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn'!

We GATTA STOP! (wooooooooooo)

The Randomness…

TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHTTTT!

(woooooooooooo wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHTTTT!

(wooooooooooo woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

TONIGHT!

YEAH! kills the microphone

All: YAY! IT'S JUST LIKE A DISNEY MOVIE!

Ereina: Now you're going to listen to me, right?

All: WE'LL OBEY EVERY WORD! sit cross-legged on the ground

Ereina: Good enough. Ok, we're gonna play a little game, alright?

All: YAY! GAME!

Yugi: raises hand My name means "game"!

Ereina: That's nice, now HUSH//Obviously we need a storyline and a sane Yami Yugi to get out of this hole before we kill each other. I guess the musical number got them under control, but since everyone here is claustrophobic, I don't know how long they'll stay subdued. I am in so much dolphin sound right now…/

All: o blink

Ereina: ALRIGHT! Here's the game. I want you all to act like you do on the dubbed US version that's totally filtered, with no violence or any of that stuff. Totally rated G, starting…NOW!

(silence)

Marik: dubbed voice I don't SEE how this is a GAME.

Ereina//phew, back to normal./ You'll get it in a minute, Mario.

Seto: Why are we down here anyway? spots Joey And why am I with THIS loser?

Joey: Could ya try ta be a little mor friendly? Look like we're gonna hafta wuk tagedda ta get outta dis place.

Ereina: Exactly! Yes! That's a great plot—err, I mean, plan, Joey. Heh.

Yugi: GASP Yami? looks around YAMI! He left! He just left, didn't he? slams fist on dirt wall I KNEW THIS MIGHT HAPPEN! HE'S GONE! YAAAMMMI!

Bakura: puts a hand on Yugi's shoulder There, there, Yugi. It'll be alright. He's probably in your Puzzle somewhere resting.

Yugi: tearing up NO! You don't understand! How could you understand! You don't even have a yami!

Bakura: Actually Yugi, that's not quite true…

Joey: Whoa Bakura, what are ya sayin'? Ya sayin' you got some cool guy livin' in ya necklace too!

Seto: Whaa…You're all mad!

Tristan: Yeah, this actually makes sense! I mean I've been possessed so many times, it's no wonder I haven't figured this out before!

Téa: rolls eyes Uh, Tristan, you never figure anything out.

Tristan: Yes I do! Can't think of anything right now, but…

Marik: crosses arms I still don't see how this is a GAAAME.

Serenity: JOEY! cries in a corner

Seto: I'm bored.

Mai: I'm hot.

Ereina: HEY! I said rated G, you guys! You're pushing it to Y7!

Joey: Yu-Gi-Oh IS Y7!

Ereina: Fine, but nothing above that.

Seto: SHE'S GIVING IN! LET'S PUSH THE RATINGS MORE!

Téa: So if a woman gets married, has a kid, then she wants to get a divorce, so she marries another woman, then she gets pregnant again by a secret lover, then she wants an abortion--

Ereina: OK! Let's not change the rating of this fic, either!

Mai: Nope. I uh nope. I just uh nope. I nope. I nope so. Duhhhhhhhhhhh…

Ereina: ACK! It's getting worse!

Yami: Hey, I'm back. looks normal

Ereina: Oh, good, um, ok, our plot line is we have to work together to get out of here. And we can't have randomness or psycho killing sprees. Ok?

Yami: groans BUT I WANNA BE THE BAD GUY!

Ereina: NO! We have to get out of this chapter! You're not even acting like yourself anymore!

Yami: American Flag drops down behind him No, Ereina. For once, I AM acting like myself. It's been my secret dream to become mentally unstable and go on homicidal killing sprees. How can you keep a man from achieving his AMERICAN DREAM!

Ereina: But you're not American! You're Japanese! Err—I guess you're Egyptian, no wait, in Duelists of the Roses you're French…YOU'RE A FOREIGNER!

All: DID YOU SAY FOREIGNER! look around suspiciously

Yami: grits teeth Well. A foreigner in my own country, am I! I never thought I'd see the day when a country would forsake its own Pharaoh.

Seto: You knew it was coming, Yugi! You just didn't want to admit it!

Yami: So what's this all about, hm? What's the ploy? What provoked you to exile me from America?

Joey: You're da King of America! I'M TOTALLY LOST!

Yami: Oh yes. I have been for quite some time. Ever wonder why the Statue of Liberty has spikes on his head?

(Flashback)

Yami: When I ruled as Prince 'enri Tudor in France (not to be confused with Henry Tudor of England, who was actually King Henry the 8th) I used my Millennium Puzzle to travel across time and I stole every good French soldier that ever lived. I then led them in a quiet invasion of America. With my unstoppable French army hidden in the Statue of Liberty (just like the Trojan Hoss) (Kazuki Takahashi: I like horses!) victory was certain. Unfortunately, the Americans found my army right away, but they liked the gift, so they let us into America anyway. We made them think we were there to fight the English who we still there, but we secretly took over the Capitol. 

(End flashback)

pauses

Yami: But, alas. After seeing how happy the newly liberated Americans were when my armies spilled the English blood all over their unknowingly conquered land, I couldn't bring myself to get up and shout "I'M YOUR KING YA SUCKERS! YOUR PRESIDENT'S TIED UP AND GAGGED IN MY NEW BASEMENT!" like I had planned on the ship ride over. So, I appointed my most trusted general, Simon McMooran, to become the new secret king. I then locked myself back in my puzzle and would come out when my heart was fully hardened enough for me to turn America into a full-fledged monarchy. Simon then made the CIA and his lineage continues to reign secretly over "democratic" America to this day.

Yami: turns to Ereina So, yeah, I'm American too.

Joey: Wait, I don' get it. The Statue of Liberty's a guy?

Téa: I KNEW IT! Didn't I say that, Kaiba! DIDN'T I!

Seto: rolls eyes Yes you did.

Tristan: So that's why the French never win anymore!

Joey: UGH! I hate you, Yugi! You screwed ova my country!

Yugi: MI! ;;

Yami: He means, ME, idiot. And yes, Joey, I screwed over your country. You have my apolo—WAIT A SECOND, YOU'RE AMERICAN!

Joey: Yeah, dis is how a New Yorka sounds.

Yami: No they---Or do they? Ugh, I don't even know my own country! YOU'RE RIGHT! falls to the ground I SHOULD BE EXILED! I'm SORRY, AMERICA! YOU WERE NEVER FREE! I'm SORRY, FRANCE! YOU NEVER WON A WAR! Egypt, you'll get yours.

Serenity: holds chair to his neck Keep apologizing! I want this to last and last and last…toothy grin

Yami: NO! I rarely ever apologize, and I'd like to keep it that way.

Yugi: ...hey, you apologized to Rebecca for killing me. HEY! You apologized to ME for killing me!

Joey: Yeah, Yuges, this "Farrow-guy" sounds like a big softie to me!

Tristan: takes a swing at Yami OOPS! APOLOGIZE NOW!

Bakura: grabs the Millennium Puzzle HEY! Let's play keep away from Yami! Here Téa, catch!

tosses Puzzle at her

Téa: get hit in the head and stares blankly

Bakura: ...aw, c'mon, I just wanted to start something!

Yami: raises arms in triumph I AM YAMI 1269 TWITCH TWITCH AND TWITCH! And if you all don't get off my patio, I'M GONNA--

Téa: Oh boy. Oh boy. tries to restrain Yami Yami, this isn't you patio. over her shoulder CAN SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!

Joey: Nah, but I can turn into one if I pull this trigger. blows his own head off

All: ...Whuh? notice Joey doens't have a head

Ereina: OO! I TOLD you! You're all going to KILL yourselves if the randomness doesn't stop!

Serenity: You don't understand. THIS IS HOW I THRIVE! Oh, JOOOOOEEYYYYYY! points a knife at herself

Malik: NO! pulls her arm down Serenity, I have secret feeling for you!

Seto: No you don't.

Malik: No, I don't.

Serenity: Well, I'll give you credit for trying. tosses knife and hits Bakura

Bakura: >0 ! uhhnn...falls

Fangirls: WE'RE LEAVING! stalk off

Seto:-) Stalk on.

Téa: Hush yo mouth.

Seto: Ereina, I found us a tank! revves up tank

Ereina: C'mon people! Obviously KAIBA doesn't want to get killed.

Seto: Au contraire, points tank's gun at Yami HAHAHAHAHAHA! I get to end this, finally! Yes!

Malik: Jumps in front of Yami AHHHHH WTF? gets shot and blasts into pieces

Mai: No Marik, no! I had secret feelings for you!

Joey: Aw, thanks Mai.

Mai: Not you! Marik!

Joey: >( Y'know, you woulda thought dere woulda been a better send off fuh me dan dere was. dies again

Ereina: looks at bloodstained dirt walls Please, guys, PLEASE listen to me! People are dying left, right and center!

Mai: happened to be in the center ARRRGHHHH---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! clutches throat

Téa: NOOOOOOOOO! I still haven't gotten over Joey dying! (actually it hasn't hit me quite yet)

Mai: gazes up at Téa and says hoarsely Téa! My time is short. I'm leaving you...my...my bike...

Téa: clutches her hand No, Mai, no...I don't know how to ride motorcycles...

mai: No, you fool, my real bike. Y'know, the old junky one. eyes roll back in her head take it with looooovveee...

Téa: N...N...N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yugi: puts a hand on her shoulder Haha, that's alright. He didn't have many lines this chapter anyway.

Téa: Yeah, my real sorrow was squandered on Mokuba. kicks Mokuba's dead body STUPID BOY!

Seto: staring horrified at Mai ...Yugi, did you say Mai was a "he"?

Yugi: Certainly.

Seto: looks up helplessly MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!

Serenity: NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!

Seto: Serenity, we never had much in common, but our undying love for our siblings proves everything. snaps and the tank disappearsgrabs Serenity's hands In short, we must kill everyone, and then ourselves.

Yami: ...We can hear you guys, you know. This hole is only about 17x20...

Ereina: Yeah but I'm letting this one slide. It might kill the randomness factor. crosses arms and watches

Tristan: ARGH! You guys are all INSANE! Makes everyone float

Ereina: gasps Tristan! I forgot you had psychic powers! You can float us to the top!

Tristan: YOU FORGOT! ABOUT MY POWERS! Ok, just for that, we all DIE down here. lowers everyone

Seto: Thanks.

Serenity: clears Tristan's head off with the chair ninja pose

Seto: Thanks. Who else should we kill?

Serenity: What happened to Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Pegasus?

Ereina: crosses arms again They weren't really here to begin with, now were they?

Yugi: Certainly.

Serenity: turns Come 'ere, little Yugi...heh...heh...inches towards him

Yugi: Yugi is not here. Yugi is in the Puzzle.

Yami: Shoot. grips Puzzle Aw shoot. He's RIGHT. I can't imagine how he got back in without me noticing, though.

Yugi: That was simple. He returned to the Millennium Puzzle when Bakura carelessly tossed it aside.

Seto: Then WHO are you!

Yugi: That will be revealed momentarily. Please hold and enjoy our fine music. starts wiggling put-put yeah...put-put yeah...supa...supa real...put-put yeah...

Serenity: O...k... turns to Téa TIME TO FIE! points accusingly

Ereina: OK! The randomness factor is skyrocketing. Seto---Serenity, rolls up sleeves I'm afraid I'll have to do away with you.

Seto: I knew it wouldn't last. turns to Serenity Ok Serenity, we've got to make our ending big.

Serenity: Well, I've been thinking---whips out a snake how about--?

Seto: Nah, Cleopatra took that one. Want the tank back?

Serenity: Nah, too...bulky. ...HEY! jumps excitedly Are you thinking what I'm thinking!

Seto: also jumping Only one way to find out!

Seto & Serenity: HIIIIII-YAHHHH! jump up in the air and punch each other through the heart

THUD! THUD!

Yugi: showered in blood Gotta give them credit for originality.

Ereina: sighs At least they knew when to stop. I'm gonna miss those two.

Yami: horrified There's only...There's only me, "Yugi", Téa, and Ereina!

Téa: Heh. Stand back Yami. This is my finest hour. steps forward proudly

Ereina: And it will be your last. steps forward proudly

Yami: WAIT A SECOND---You two are going to fight!

Ereina: Hey, this chapter is rapidly losing characters, and if you died, we wouldn't have a story.

Yami: But--But if you died, there wouldn't be a story or a fan-fiction account or ANYTHING!

Ereina: So you think I'm going to lose?

Yami: Well, I haven't--Well no, but--

Téa: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! jumps incredibly high ENOUGH TALK! DIE NOW! starts decending rapidly with knife in hand

Katelynn: NO! Rushes at Téa with a giat spear

Téa: can't say anything since she's been skewered on the spear blood flies everywhere

Katelynn: Bye, Yami! runs up the wall

Ereina: Covered in blood That was a bit unecessary.

Yami: She's--She's gone! She's finally gone! grabs Ereina YES! YESS! FINALLY! laughs triumphantly

Ereina: 0o Yes...now, can we leave?

Yugi: Certainly.

Yami & Ereina: Whuh?

Yugi: Unzips Yugi costume and out steps...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...TRISTAN!

Yami & Ereina: WHAA--!

Tristan: I had to impersonate Yugi in order to survive. I frsaw my death when Seto said he had an undying love for his sibling, which made no sense since he hadn't mentioned Mokuba since Mokuba had died.

Ereina: Sure. Great. Whatever. Can you get us out of here or what?

Tristan: smiles Certainly.

(Yami, Tristan, and Ereina ascend to ground level and smile up at the blazing sun.)

Yami: looks at his Puzzle Well, Yugi, I must admit, I feel a whole lot better. smiles I think I'll hold off from taking over for a while.

Tristan: Yo, Yuges, like why do you keep talking to your Puzzle like that! People are gonna think you're a psycho or something!

Yami: laughs Hey Ereina---

(With a blink of darkness, she's gone)

Yami: ...dolphin sound

The End


End file.
